DER BESTE PSYCHOLOGE
by heoneypeach
Summary: Akhirnya kondisi Sehun yang sebenarnya telah terungkap, dan siapakah Luhan sebenarnya? Turut memeriahkan event 520 Yaoi HunHan Fanfiction.
1. Main story

**THIS IS A** **FAN FICTION** **ABOUT** **EXO** **OFFICIAL** **PAIRING** **:** **OH SEHUN** **& ****XI LUHAN**

 **THE BEST PSYCHOLOGIST EVER**

 **Cast : OH SEHUN**

 **XI LUHAN**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Genre : Mysteri, Boys Love,**

 **School life.**

 **Author : Alham Baskoro**

 **Word(s) : 10801 words**

 **[EXPLANATION CHAPTER NOT INCLUDED]**

 **Page(s) : 36 pages**

 **Writted since : May –11 - 2016 Disclaimer : This is just a fiction story about** **EXO** **official pairing Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan. The real characters is belongs to ****the greatest God** **,** **©SM entertainment,** **EXO** **, and their Parents. I just borrow their name. of course the storyline is mine .** **DO NOT COPY MY STORY**

 _"_ _Ini semua salahku, seharusnya aku memanfaatkan semuanya dengan baik. Waktu bagaikan berlian; indah jika polesannya baik, berharga, dan tidak setiap orang bisa memilikinya. Aku begitu menyesal telah menunda semuanya. Aku harusnya tidak membiarkanmu menunggu pertunangan itu, aku tau seharusnya ini semua menimpaku, bukan dia, apalagi kedua orang tuanya. Dia tidak bersalah."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Sehun-ah, aku harap kau cepat bangun. Aku tidak mau kau meninggalkanku. Aku disini selalu menunggumu."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Aku akan mengikuti permainanmu, hingga kau benar benar kembali mengingatku, Sehun-ah."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **ALHAM BASKORO PROUDLY PRESENT**

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

 **…** **.**

 _Aku benci keluargaku. Aku benci dan aku berharap tidak pernah terlahir di keluarga ini. Aku benci!_

Kata kata itu terus terngiang di dalam pikiranku. Pagi ini aku merasa tidak senang. Amat sangat tidak senang. Kenapa semua orang jadi mengetahui soal kepindahanku? _Argh_. Itu menyebalkan. Mereka terus bertanya atau lebih tepatnya menyindirku yang tidak segera pindah sekolah. Aku, Oh Sehun. Seorang siswa SMA yang tidak pernah dipedulikan dan diberi kasih sayang oleh orang tuanya. Mereka sibuk mencari dan terus mencari harta kekayaan. Sepertinya mereka lebih menyayangi lembaran uang dan emas batangan yang mereka simpan di bank ketimbang diriku. Seolah mereka menyekolahkanku hanya untuk gengsi semata di mata kalangan rekan bisnis mereka. Dan menyuruhku sekolah bukan untuk melihat nilaiku yang bagus apalagi secuil ilmu yang aku dapatkan, melainkan mereka takut uang yang mereka habiskan untuk menyekolahkanku hanya terbuang sia sia jika aku tidak masuk sekolah. Sungguh keterlaluan. Aku sudah melakukan berbagai cara untuk mendapatkan perhatian mereka dan mencoba untuk dapat 'Terlihat' di depan mereka. Salah satunya adalah ketika….

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 _"_ _Sehun-ah, kau bisa mengadakan kejutan ulang tahun pernikahan mereka agar kedua orang tua mu sadar." Itu kata Park Jimin. Kami bersahabat bertiga. aku, Jimin dan satu lagi anak laki laki berwajah tirus yang kemana mana selalu berada di samping Jimin secara harfiah; Taehyung. saran Jimin terdengar bagus dan juga mendadak. Itu tepat sehari sebelum tanggal ulang tahun pernikahan ayah dan ibu. Aku lantas mengikuti sarannya._

 _Sepulang sekolah aku mampir sebentar untuk memebeli kue tart dengan diameter cukup besar. Kue itu rasa lemon dengan banyak krim keju dan hiasan buah strawberry diatasnya. Kesukaan mereka berdua. Aku juga mampir ke supermarket untuk membeli beberapa peralatan pesta seperti Confetti dan beberapa lilin. Aku sudah sangat menantikan hal ini. Walaupun sangat sederhana tapi mungkin saja perkataan Jimin ada benarnya. Pernikahan merupakan momen sakral dan tidak akan terlupakan. Iya 'kan?_

 _Semua sudah siap. Pukul setengah sebelas malam aku sudah menunggu mereka di ruang tamu. Kue tart siap diatas meja dan begitu suara mobil mereka terdengar memasuki gerbang, aku akan mematikan lampu ruang tamu. Saat mereka masuk ke dalam, aku akan menyambut mereka dengan confetti dan aku akan menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun. Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu pasti alasan mengapa aku akan menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun, itu karena aku bingung apa yang harus kunyanyikan di acara ulang tahun pernikahan jika biasanya aku menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun di hari ulang tahunku. Tinggal ubah sedikit lirik lagunya, apa susahnya?_

 _ **10 menit….**_

 ** _20 menit…._**

 ** _30 menit…_**

 _Aku menunggu dan terus menunggu. Bahkan tanda tanda seperti suara ban mobil mereka berputar kesini saja tidak terdengar. Ah, mungkin mereka pulang terlambat._ _ **Sudah biasa**_ _._

 _Pagi harinya aku terbangun karena karena suara alarm yang sudah kuatur di ponselku. Aku terbangun dan melihat kue tart itu tidak berubah dari posisinya dan belum tersentuh sama sekali. Itu artinya mereka tidak pulang sama sekali sampai aku tertidur disini._ _ **SENDIRIAN**_ _. Sebenarnya itu bukan masalah bagiku. Maksudku, aku sudah terbiasa ditinggal seperti ini. Tapi kali ini mereka menyakiti hatiku._

 _Aku mengecek layar ponselku. Firasatku benar, ada dua pesan yang kuterima. Dari ayah dan ibu. Bahkan isi pesan itu berbunyi sama dan dengan susunan kalimat yang sama disetiap hurufnya._

 _'_ _Ayah dan ibu sedang berada di Tokyo untuk malam ini sampai seminggu ke depan. Kami sudah mengisi saldo kartu kreditmu untuk seminggu. Jaga rumah baik baik dan jangan membakarnya. Sehun-ah, kami mencintaimu.'_

 _Begitulah bunyi pesannya. Aku pikir salah satu dari mereka tidak punya waktu untuk mengetik pesan ini lalu hanya menyalinnya atau Aku curiga mereka berdua tidak mengetik pesan ini sama sekali dan menyuruh asisten mereka untuk melakukannya hingga pesan itu berbunyi sama persis, sebegitu sibuknya kah mereka?_

 _Aku menghela nafas mencoba bersabar. Bahkan mereka tidak mengingat hari paling sakral dan dinantikan dalam hidup mereka. Mereka sangat sibuk hingga lupa akan hari bahagia mereka yang sudah terulang sebanyak dua puluh tujuh kali. Pada akhirnya aku hanya akan membawa kue tart ukuran besar itu dan akan memberikannya pada temanku di kelas. Tentu aku mengundang Jimin dan Taehyung. tanpa diundang pun pasti mereka akan menyerbu duluan kue yang aku bawa._

 _Flashback end_

Oke, aku harus segera menuju kelas. pasti pelajaran matematika sudah mulai.

.

.

.

"Hey, Sehun- _ie._ kau terlihat tidak baik." Taehyung berusaha menghiburku saat dikantin. Ia tetap berada disamping Jimin yang sedang menyeruput minuman _green tea_ -nya. Aku duduk bersebrangan dengan mereka.

"Bagaimanapun kau masih satu tahun lebih muda dariku. Kau tidak pantas memanggilku seperti itu." kataku dengan sarkarstik. Taehyung meniru ucapanku dengan gaya menyinyir. Salah sendiri menganggu hariku yang buruk.

"Masalah dengan keluargamu lagi, Hun?" Jimin melirikku tanpa beralih dari sedotan minumnya. Aku mengangguk lemah. Aku jadi ingat, saat Taehyung juga pernah ikut memberiku saran. Kala itu seminggu sebelum hari orangtua & murid diadakan di sekolah kami. Taehyung menyarankanku untuk membujuk ayah atau ibu agar mereka bisa hadir di acara itu dan melihat pertunjukan spesial dari kelasku. Taehyung menyuruhku untuk coba bertanya dan membujuk mereka dari seminggu ini agar tidak terdengar mendadak. Aku pun mengikuti sarannya.

 _Flashback_

 _Waktu itu sepulang sekolah aku cepat cepat menyambar telepon rumah dan menghubungi mereka. Saat itu aku sangat senang karena ayah dan ibu bilang mereka akan pulang pukul delapan. Lebih cepat 3 jam dari biasanya. Ada cukup banyak waktu untuk aku bisa merayu dan merajuk di depan mereka._

 _"_ _Ibu..?" aku mengintip dari depan pintu kamar ibu. Aku bisa melihat ibu sedang sibuk di depan meja rias. Ibu memberi isyarat masuk dengan dagunya, Aku bisa melihat itu dari cermin meja rias. Aku pun melangkah masuk mendekati ranjang lalu berguling gulingan manja diatasnya._

 _"_ _Ada apa, Sehun-ah?" Ibu terlihat merapihkan masker malamnya di bagian alis._

 _"_ _Ibu, akan ada acara hari orang tua & murid hari minggu besok. Ibu bisa datang 'kan?" Aku berusaha keras untuk merajuk dengan memasang wajah sok imut milikku. Ibu tetap tidak membalikkan tubuhnya. Aku hanya bisa melihat bentuk tubuh indahnya yang terbalut baju handuk berwarna merah jambu. Aku melihat wajah ibu dari pantulan cermin. Ia terlihat agak menyeramkan setelah selesai memakai masker malamnya._

 _"_ _Sehun-ah, maafkan ibu. Ibu ada rapat pemegang saham Jeguk construction hari minggu nanti dari jam 8 sampai tengah hari. memangnya kapan acara itu diadakan?"_

 _"_ _Acaranya jam sepuluh pagi. Jadi…." Aku sepertinya sudah bisa menebaknya._

 _"_ _Ibu tidak bisa hadir. Coba tanya ayahmu. Sepertinya ia libur hari minggu besok." Ibu berjalan ke arahku lalu duduk disamping tempat tidur dan mengusak pucuk kepalaku. Oh, sepertinya masih ada harapan. Mungkin saja ayah benar benar libur seperti kata ibu._

 _Akhirnya malam itu aku putuskan untuk mengunjungi ruang kerja ayah di lantai dua rumah ini. Demi apapun aku sangat malas untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan ini dan terjebak didalamnya hanya untuk berbincang dengan ayah. Untuk mencium aroma pengharum ruangannya saja aku tidak sudi. Ruangan itu mempunyai aroma kayu manis bercampur melati yang sangat kuat dan menusuk. Itu berkat souvenir berbentuk beruang yang didapatkan ayah ketika berlibur ke Rusia. Ia bilang baunya enak lalu menggantung benda itu di ruang kerjanya. Semua bebauan itu membuat isi perutku naik ke atas._

 _Tok tok tok…_

 _Kuketuk pintu kayu jati berwarna cokelat gelap itu. ayah berteriak menyuruh siapapun yang mengetuk pintu untuk masuk._

 _Cklek.._

 _Pintu terbuka karena aku mendorong pegangan pintu yang berbentuk seperti samurai panjang itu. hembusan hawa sejuk bercampur aroma kayu manis bercampur melati itu menyambut wajahku yang menyembul dari balik pintu. Aku menarik nafas sebentar di luar untuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak banyaknya dan menahan rasa mual yang aku rasakan hanya untuk bertemu ayah dan membujuknya._

 _"_ _Oh, Sehun-ie. Tumben datang kemari." Ayah mengalihkan pandangan dari depan laptopnya dan tersenyum padaku._

 _"_ _Ayah…" aku berjalan pelan menuju meja kerja ayah dan duduk didepannya. Sumpah, semua bebauan itu membuat rasa mual di perutku naik sampai ke ubun ubun._

 _"_ _Ayah, akan ada acara hari orang tua & murid hari minggu besok. Ibu tidak bisa datang. Kata ibu, ayah libur hari munggu besok, benar?" Dalam satu tarikan nafas, aku berhasil menyampaikan niatku. Semua aroma kayu manis bercampur melati itu rasanya sudah mengendap di dalam paru paruku. Itu membuatku tidak nyaman._

 _"_ _Ya, kebetulan ayah mengundur jadwal konfrensi hasil rapat pemegang saham Jeguk construction jadi hari senin. Ayah akan datang bersamamu."_

 _Ini benar benar tidak dapat dipercaya! WOHOO! Akhirnya pengorbananku tersiksa untuk menghirup aroma menjijikkan itu terbayar juga._

 _"_ _Benarkah? Kalau begitu ayah bisa datang pukul 10 pagi. Acaranya diadakan di ruang auditorium dan kelasku akan menampilkan pertunjukan menyanyi." Aku meloncat girang dari tempat duduk dan memeluk ayah. Beliau hanya memberi respon dengan tersenyum dan mengusak pucuk kepalaku. Persis seperti yang ibu lakukan berapa menit yang lalu._

 _"_ _Kalau begitu, kau harus berlatih dengan serius, oke?"_

 _"_ _Siap, bos!"_

 _Sejak saat itu mood-ku mulai terus beranjak naik menjelang pertunjukkan. Jimin dan Taehyung bahkan sampai tidak mengenaliku yang tidak biasanya tersenyum ramah dan menyapa mereka pagi itu. mereka bilang warna aura yang terpancar dari dalam diriku terlihat lebih terang dari biasanya. Mereka ada ada aja. Aku ya tetap aku, seorang Oh Sehun._

 _Aku berlatih untuk bisa bernyanyi dengan sempurna selama kurang lebih satu minggu. Saking semangatnya, setiap hari aku lah orang yang paling pertama tiba di ruang latihan. Aku sangat antusias untuk bisa menampilkan yang terbaik didepan ayah. ini kesempatan yang amat sangat langka . Aku sampai lupa, kelas kami akan menyanyikan lagu Que sera sera. Lagu itu mengajarkan pada kita, bahwa sebanyak apapun harta yang kau miliki dan setampan atau secantik apapun rupa wajah kita, tetap masa depan tidak dapat digantungkan oleh kedua faktor tersebut._

 _H-1 pertunjukkan. Semua sudah hampir siap. Sebelumnya, murid di kelasku telah di seleksi berdasarkan warna suara untuk menentukan dimana mereka akan tampil. Aku kebagian posisi di tengah barisan kedua dari depan. Guru Kim bilang, warna suaraku terlalu deep dan berat. Akan sangat sempurna jika aku bernyanyi di bagian reff lagu itu dengan suara lantang ditemani suara suara dari murid lainnya. Sedangkan Jimin dan Taehyung tentu berada di barisan depan bersama para gadis menyanyikan bait awal lagu yang terkesan lembut. Guru Kim bilang, suara mereka terlalu halus jika harus bernanyi bersama anak lelaki._

 _Walaupun aku bukan berada di barisan paling depan, tapi masih cukup terlihat dari bangku penonton. Mengingat tinggi badanku yang ideal. Ayah pasti bangga bisa menyaksikan aku bernyanyi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Yeay! pagi ini, pagi yang sangat kutunggu. Pukul delapan pagi dan aku sudah rapih dengan seragam khusus rancangan kelas kami. Sarapan, sudah. Berdandan, sudah; Aku sedikit memberi taburan bedak bayi di wajahku dan menyemprotkan banyak sekali parfum._

 _Aku tiba di sekolah dengan cepat karena aku mengayuh sepedaku dengan cepat saking bersemangatnya. Untungnya cucuran keringat yang menjijikkan tidak muncul dari pelipisku. Tentu saja itu bisa merusak aroma bedak bayi yang telah aku gunakan. Dua jam sebelum pertunjukkan, Aku dan seluruh murid kelas berdoa agar semuanya berjalan dengan lancar dan tanpa hambatan lalu setelah itu kami melakukan sedikit pemanasan pada tenggorokan kami._

 _Dua jam kemudian seluruh kursi penonton di ruang auditorium mulai penuh terisi. Mengintip sedikit dari balik tirai panggung dan aku dapat melihat ayah duduk di pinggir barisan ketiga dari depan. Lampu ruangan auditorium pun padam dan dua buah lampu sorot dinyalakan untuk menerangi panggung. Acara dibuka dengan pertunjukan seorang siswa tingkat pertama memainkan tuts piano dengan indah. Semua orang bertepuk tangan setelah anak itu selesai bermain, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan pertunjukan kelas lain._

 _30 menit telah berlalu dan hampir semua pertunjukan sudah di tampilkan. Sekarang giliran kelasku. Tirai berwarna merah pekat itu mulai bergeser dan dua lampu sorot itu menerangi wajah kami. Dentingan piano mulai berbunyi dan itu menandakan ketukan untuk kami mulai bernyanyi. 3..2..1 aku menghitung dalam hati._

 _"_ _When I was a little boy, I ask my mother, what will I be." Taehyung dan Jimin mulai menyanyikan bait awal lagu itu dengan kompak. Suara mereka yang halus membuat suasana seketika menjadi mellow. Aku iseng melirik ayah yang ternyata tengah tersenyum padaku._

 _"_ _Will I be handsome, will I be rich? Here was she said to me." Gelagat ayah mulai aneh saat bait kedua lagu dinyanyikan. Sedari tadi aku melihatnya meraba raba jas mahalnya, seperti ia mencari ponselnya. Aku sudah mempunyai firasat buruk ketika ayah mulai mengecek layar ponselnya. Dan sebelum aku mulai bernyanyi, ayah keluar sambil menelpon seseorang._

 _"_ _Que sera sera, whatever will be will be, the future's not our to see, que sera sera." Aku berusaha terlihat stabil walau hatiku sudah kacau di dalamnya. Aku sangat sedih dan kecewa melihat bahu ayah yang menghilang dibalik pintu ruang auditorium. Aku pikir ia akan kembali lagi dan menyaksikan pertunjukkan kami hingga selesai tapi ternyata tidak. Ia bahkan belum sempat melihat bagianku menyanyi tadi._

 _Suasana hatiku langsung anjlok seketika setelah kejadian itu. aku kesal. Aku kecewa. Aku benci pada ayah. Setelah ia dengan tega meninggalkan anaknya yang akan bernyanyi tadi, ayah malah tanpa dosa mengirimu pesan singkat. Bunyinya sangat membuatku jengkel dan ingin pergi saja dari planet ini._

 _'_ _Sehun-ah maafkan ayah, tapi ayah harus hadir dalam rapat pemegang saham Jeguk construction bersama ibumu. Dia kesulitan menghadapi para investor dari luar negeri. Suaramu sangat indah tadi, Sehun-ah ! Daebak!'_

 _Cih, indah apanya? Ia bahkan belum mendengarku bernyanyi. Aku yakin sekali asisten ayah yang mengetik pesan ini. Harusnya aku sudah bisa menduga hal ini akan terjadi dan tidak berharap terlalu tinggi._

 _"_ _Apa tentang ayahmu? Aku lihat ia pergi sebelum kau bernyanyi." Taehyung menghampiriku. "Tenang saja, mereka pasti bangga kau bisa tampil walau tidak melihatmu bernyanyi." Lanjutnya._

 ** _Flashback End_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **KALI INI MEREKA SUNGGUH KETERLALUAN.**

Aku sudah muak! tempo hari, setelah aku mengeluh tentang sekolahku, mereka berjanji akan memindahkanku ke sekolah bertaraf internasional. Tapi nyatanya mereka malah asyik plesiran ke Beijing. Mereka bilang ada urusan dengan relasi bisnis mereka di negeri panda itu. bisnis, bisnis, dan bisnis. Bagaimana aku tidak kesal jika setiap berjalan di lorong sekolah, banyak orang yang menanyakan soal kepindahanku dengan nada menyindir? Ya sebenarnya itu bukan salah mereka juga. Aku hanya terlalu senang saat ibu dan ayah bilang ingin memindahkanku dan aku bercerita pada Jimin dan Taehyung. ah, dua orang itu benar benar menyebalkan. Sekarang, hampir satu sekolah tahu.

Bisa saja sih aku langsung pindah. kalian tahu maksudku, Uang bicara segalanya. Tapi proses kepindahan itu yang harus melibatkan salah satu dari orang tuaku. Dan tentu saja wali kelas sialanku itu terus menanyai tentang kemana orang tua-ku disaat aku akan pindah sekolah. rasanya aku ingin merobek bibir guru itu dengan sebilah pisau.

.

.

.

 ** _NORMAL POINT OF VIEW_**

Seperti biasa, pagi ini Sehun terbangun berkat suara alarm di ponselnya. Hanya bunyi alarm itu yang setia memberitahukan anak lelaki itu agar tidak telat pergi sekolah dalam kurun waktu dua tahun terakhir. Pagi yang sangat hening dan damai di dalam rumah Sehun. Sama seperti biasanya karena kedua orang tuanya sedang berada di Beijing.

Sehun bangun dari ranjangnya dan mengambil ponselnya. Pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Berarti setengah jam lagi bel sekolah pelajaran pertama akan di mulai. Ia melempar begitu saja ponselnya diatas ranjang dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Mandi? Sudah. Berpakaian dengan sempurna? Sudah. Sarapan? _Eung_ … hanya bunyi misterius yang berasal dari dalam perut Sehun yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. setelah dirasa cukup tampan untuk pergi sekolah, ia berjalan menuruni tangga menuju dapur. Meja makan di dapur tertata rapih tanpa ada sehelai rambut manusia mengotorinya. Ya, dapur ini sangat jarang di gunakan. Paling paling ibunya hanya akan membuat sarapan instan berupa semangkuk _oatmeals_ atau roti panggang. Lalu berangkat bekerja bersama suaminya. Apa yang mungkin ia makan sekarang? Sehun mengambil dua lembar roti dan memasukannya ke dalam alat pemanggang roti. Ditinggalkannya alat itu setelah ia mengaturnya untuk matang dalam waktu dua menit sementara ia mengenakan sepatu.

 _Ting_..

Pemanggang roti itu berbunyi. Berarti sudah lewat dua menit dan rotinya sudah matang. Sehun mengambil dua lembar roti itu dan menaruhnya diatas piring. Kira kira dua sendok makan selai _strawberry_ dan krim keju diatas roti panggang itu bisa menganjal perutnya sampai waktu istirahat nanti. Ia sarapan ditemani dengan keheningan. **Sudah biasa.**

Berjalan keluar dengan sarapan instan didalam gigitannya. Oh, hampir lupa. Sehun berbalik untuk mencari ponselnya dan menuangkan segelas jus jeruk untuk menyegarkan tenggorokannya yang kering sebelum pergi ke sekolah dengan sepedanya. Pukul tujuh lewat empat puluh lima menit. Oh, tidak. Ia harus buru buru setelah ini.

Sehun terus berpikir selama mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat menuju sekolahnya.

 _Hal buruk apa yang yang mungkin akan terjadi ketika ia sudah sampai di sekolah?_

Tiba di sekolah lima menit sebelum bel berbunyi? Itu **sudah biasa**. Disambut dengan ucapan selamat pagi yang ramah dari Jimin dan Taehyung? itu juga **sudah biasa**.

"Sehun- _ah_ , bisa tidak sih sedikit tersenyum dan tidak menekuk wajahmu itu setiap pagi? Tersenyumlah, maka kau akan terlihat tampan."

Taehyung menyarankan. Sehun, Jimin dan Taehyung berjalan beriringan di sepanjang koridor menuju kelas mereka. Taehyung mengapit lengan kiri Sehun dan Jimin melakukan hal yang sama di sebelah kanannya. Sehun menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya bermaksud untuk tersenyum seperti saran Taehyung. tapi menurut anak laki laki imut itu, senyuman Sehun lebih layak disebut sebuah seringai menakutkan ketimbang senyuman tulus. Taehyung seketika menjadi kesal dan menyikut perutku.

 _Apa salahku? Ia menyuruhku untuk tersenyum 'kan?_

"Taehyung- _ie_ , wajah Sehun memang sudah terpogram seperti itu sejak lahir."

Jimin menyindir. **Sudah biasa**.

"Jimin- _ie_ , kau tahu sekolah kita akan kedatangan seorang guru konseling baru pukul sembilan nanti?"

Taehyung mengalihkan pembicaran. Gaya bicaranya terkesan sangat manja di depan Jimin. **Sudah biasa**. Sehun mulai penasaran sekarang.

"Iyakah? Apakah ia akan menggantikan guru konseling magang tidak profesional itu?"

Sekolah ini akan mempunyai guru baru. Itu baru hal yang **tidak biasa**.

"Ku dengar setiap masalah siswa yang berkonsultasi dengannya bisa selesai dengan cepat." Taehyung semakin membuat Sehun penasaran. Sehun sedang banyak masalah dan anak laki laki itu tidak tahu akan menceritakannya pada siapa. Semuanya ia pendam sendirian dan tak ubahnya sebuah bom waktu, ia akan meledak dan ledakannya bisa menyakiti siapapun. Mungkin saja guru itu bisa membantu Sehun.

"Kenapa kau tahu banyak tentang guru itu?"

Sehun akhirnya bicara karena penasaran.

"Dia pernah bekerja di sekolahku saat SMP—."

Taehyung menerawang keatas, sepertinya ia sedang mencoba untuk memutar kembali ingatannya. "Aku tidak ingat mempunyai guru seperti dia. Karena seingatku aku ini anak baik dan tidak pernah berurusan dengan psikolog seperti dia."

"Apa yang kau maksud Xi Luhan _Songsaenim_?"

Jimin menyahut dengan antusias. Mereka seperti telah saling mengenal satu sama lain. Sehun jadi bingung.

"Ya! namanya Luhan _Songsaenim_! Xi Luhan! aku hanya ingat namanya karena dia orang China."

 ** _SEHUN POINT OF VIEW_**

Kita lihat, Luhan- _ssi_. Apa kau bisa menyelesaikan masalahku sebaik kau menangani kasus kasus lainnya?

"Sepertinya aku harus bertemu dengannya saat istirahat nanti. Taehyung, Jimin—." Aku menatap mereka berdua dengan serius. Taehyung bingung dan juga menatapku sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

" Kalian harus temani aku"

Bel sekolah berteriak nyaring tepat saat kami sudah menginjakkan kaki di dalam kelas. itu tandanya pelajaran sastra akan di mulai dan pasti Lee _Songsaenim_ sebentar lagi akan tiba dengan suara sepatu hak tingginya yang terdengar hingga ke sudut ruangan. Aku, Jimin dan Taehyung mengikuti pelajaran beliau seperti biasa; bosan dan mengantuk. Lee _songsaenim_ terus beceloteh selama tiga puluh menit tentang kehidupannya. Tapi aku sempat mengutip nasihat dari wanita paruh baya itu saat beliau selesai bicara 5 menit setelahnya. Lee songsaenim bilang;

 _sesuatu yang sudah biasa berada di dalam hidupmu, akan terasa sangat berharga saat sesuatu itu menghilang dari hidupmu_.

.

.

.

Tepat jam 11 siang, Bel istirahat berbunyi. setelah sekitar 3 jam aku mengikuti 2 pelajaran sekaligus di dalam kelas. sesuai janjiku, aku akan menemui si guru konseling baru itu ditemani Taehyung dan Jimin. Aku keluar dari tempat dudukku di dalam kelas dan menghampiri meja Jimin dan Taehyung. mereka sedang menulis sisa materi di papan tulis. Tanpa basa basi lagi, aku segera menarik kedua tangan mereka dan membawa mereka keluar kelas.

Kami berjalan sepanjang koridor menuju ruang konseling yang berada di samping ruang kepala sekolah. Jimin dan Taehyung terus mengeluh tentang materi yang belum sempat ia tulis selama perjalanan. Siapa suruh mereka hanya mengobrol saat guru Lee menulis tadi?

"Kau yakin dia sudah datang?" Kataku dengan ragu. Aku menatap pintu kayu berwarna putih itu dengan seksama. Jendela kaca besar di samping pintu itu masih tertutup dengan tirai berwarna hijau. Gelap tanpa penerangan. Aku bisa melihatnya dari jendela kecil di pintu itu.

"Entah, coba buka kau ketuk pintunya!" Taehyung memerintah. Aku menarik pandangan dari pintu itu menuju Taehyung.

Tok..tok..tok..

Tidak ada respon Setelah aku mengetuk pintunya. Aku diam dan melirik Taehyung. sadar jika ia sedang di perhatikan olehku, ia menunjuk kenop pintu dengan dagunya.

 _Hah_ …

Aku menghela nafas sebentar lalu memutar kenop pintu itu. Pintunya tidak di kunci! aku bertukar pandang dengan Jimin dan ia mengangguk. Ruangan yang gelap dan hawa sejuk pendingin ruangan menyambut wajahku yang menyembul dari balik pintu. Aku bisa melihat sebuah meja kerja yang diterangi dengan lampu belajar yang sinarnya berwarna agak kekuningan. Temaram sekaligus membuatku sedikit takut. Di balik meja itu ada sebuah kursi hitam berlengan yang berputar membelakangi meja. pasti ada seseorang yang sedang duduk di atas kursi itu. aku, Jimin dan Taehyung mulai berjalan masuk dan mendekati meja itu.

" _Annyeong_ _haseyo_." Kami bertiga serempak memberi salam dengan membungkukkan badan. Kursi itu berputar dan perlahan memperlihatkan sosok lelaki mengenakan jas putih ala seorang dokter. Dia memperhatikan kami satu persatu. Dari atas ke bawah. Dari bawah lalu ke atas lagi. tapi pandangannya fokus terhadap Jimin dan Taehyung pada detik detik akhir.

"Taehyung- _ssi_! kita bertemu lagi. kau masih berpacaran dengan Jimin?" ujar lelaki itu dengan semangat. Membuat kami bertiga sedikit terkejut terlebih Taehyung dan Jimin. Ia tidak mempedulikan keberadaanku. Bahkan sepertinya ia tidak menganggapku ada sejak awal pertemuan. Lalu, apa katanya? Taehyung dan Jimin berpacaran? Jadi, mereka selama ini kelainan? Pantas saja mereka tampak selalu berdua dan Taehyung yang selalu manja pada Jimin.

"A-ah iya, _Songsaenim_. Anda masih mengingat saya?"

Taehyung menjadi gugup. Ruangan yang temaram ini membuatku tidak bisa jelas sepenuhnya melihat wajah Taehyung. Aku yakin sekarang warna pipinya sudah berubah merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Bagaimana aku melupakan wajah kedua orang tuamu yang memarahimu karena kau ketahuan berciuman bersama Jimin saat pelajaran kosong di kelas?"

"Ekhem." Kurasa aku memang perlu berdehem untuk tidak melanjutkan acara topik menjijikkan reuni antara guru dan murid itu. aku yang punya masalah disini dan mereka yang asyik berbincang bincang. Hah, yang benar saja.

"A-ah, _songsaenim_. Perkenalkan, dia temanku." Taehyung akhirnya memeprkenalkanku. Guru itu mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud bersalaman. Aku lantas menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Oh Sehun."

"Xi Luhan."

Dia tersenyum wajahnya tidak terlalu buruk. Tulang pipinya yang sangat menonjol ketika ia tersenyum dan matanya yang menyipit. Dari senyumannya yang agak _creepy_ , aku bisa tahu jika orang di depanku ini pasti mempunyai badan yang kurus dan tinggi semampai. Tipikal orang seperti diriku.

"Jadi, siapa sebenarnya yang ingin bertemu denganku?" Luhan _songsaenim_ kembali duduk dan melirik kami secara bergantian. Aku mengangkat tangan tanpa bersuara, ditambah duo Taehyung dan Jimin yang menunjukku. Luhan _songsaenim_ menghela nafas dan menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"Oke. Untuk Jimin dan Taehyung, kalian boleh pergi sekarang. Kalian harus belajar menghargai privasi seseorang. Paham?" titah Luhan _songsaenim_ kemudian. Kali ini tatapannya sangat datar dan tidak ramah. Senyuman _creepy_ itu seketika hilang dan atmosfer kecanggungan mulai menyelimuti. Suasana ruangan itu terasa lebih gelap dari sebelumnya walau memang pancahayaan disini agak gelap secara harfiah. Taehyung segera mengangguk begitu mendengar perintah Luhan _songsaenim_ dan bergegas keluar sambil menarik lengan Jimin untuk keluar dari ruangan ini. Aku terus memperhatikan kedua bahu Jimin yang mulai menghilang dari balik daun pintu berwarna putih itu. Sekarang, tinggal aku dan Luhan _songsaenim_ yang masih tersisa di ruangan ini.

"Kau boleh duduk." Luhan _songsaenim_ mempersilahkan. Tutur katanya tetap datar layaknya jalan tol; lurus dan langsung menuju ke arah tertentu. Aku mengikuti perintahnya lalu menggeser sebuah kursi kerja tak jauh dari meja dan duduk diatasnya. Aku sangat gugup sampai aku kesulitan menelah air liurku sendiri. Rasanya tenggorokanku sangat kering dan tidak bisa berkata apa apa lagi.

"Ada beberapa hal yang kau turuti selama kau masih membutuhkanku dan masih mempunyai keterkaitan denganku."

Luhan _songsaenim_ menghela nafas sebagai jeda dan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

"Pertama. selama kau membutuhkanku dan masih mempunyai keterkaitan denganku, kau bisa memanggilku dengan honorifiks ' _Hyung'_ di belakang namaku. Aku tidak suka di panggil dengan embel embel ' _Songsaenim'_. aku terdengar sangat tua jika kau menyebutku begitu. Aku tidak terlalu tua seperti yang kau bayangkan. Hanya ketika kau masih membutuhkanku dan setelah semuanya selesai kita anggap kita tidak saling kenal."

Luhan _Songsae_ —oke mulai sekarang aku harus memanggilnya dengan sebutan Luhan Hyung, ia terus menatap kedalam kedua mataku. Aku bisa melihat _obsidian_ miliknya yang berwarna hitam pekat memunculkan pantulan keseriusan di dalamnya. Dan, dia menyuruhku untuk menggunakan panggilan akrab saat aku masih membutuhkannya, berarti saat ia selesai menangani kasusku aku sudah tidak bisa lagi bertegur sapa atau semacamnya dengan pria tinggi itu. oke aku mengerti. Aku mengangguk paham.

"Kedua. Selama kau membutuhkanku dan masih mempunyai keterkaitan denganku, kau tidak boleh menceritakan tentang semua yang kau alami kepada siapapun. Kau di larang keras membicarakan tentang diriku kepada teman, sahabat atau bahkan kepada kedua orang tuamu sekalipun. Hanya cukup kita berdua yang tahu."

Oke, aku paham. Mungkin aku dilarang bercerita pada siapapun mungkin agar tidak ada yang meniru dirinya menangani kasusku. Dia bilang termasuk kedua orang tuaku, lagipula mana pernah mereka mempunyai waktu untuk mendengarkan ceritaku. Ada ada saja.

"Ketiga. ketika kau sudah tidak membutuhkanku dan tidak mempunyai keterkaitan denganku, kau wajib dan sangat dianjurkan untuk menjaga semua yang telah kau alami. Kau harus menyimpannya di dalam otakmu dengan baik. Pengalaman merupakan guru yang paling hebat yang bisa kau pelajari."

Oke, sepertinya peraturan kedua dan ketiga saling berkesinambungan.

"Keempat. setelah semua urusan selesai, anggap saja kau tidak pernah bertemu denganku dan melupakan semua kejadian yang telah aku lakukan padamu. Kau akan menjadi seseorang yang baru, yang telah bahagia dan lebih bahagia dari sebelumnya. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti."

"Sekarang, coba tatap kedua mataku." Luhan _hyung_ menggeser kursinya lalu menumpukan dagu dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Aku mengikuti perintahnya dan mulai melihat ke dalam iris hitam sewarna malam hari miliknya tanpa menggeser tempat dudukku. Ruangan yang temaram dan aku harus fokus menatap kedua matanya membuatku sedikit pusing.

"Oke, coba kau ceritakan apa masalahmu?" Luhan _hyung_ kembali ke posisi duduk semula dan tersenyum ramah. Seketika tatapannya berubah menjadi hangat dan lembut layaknya seorang ayah yang sedang mencemaskan anaknya. Tatapan yang jarang aku dapatkan tentunya.

"Aku…."

Aku mulai menceritakan semuanya. Semuanya tentang kehidupanku dari awal aku lahir. Tentang kedua orang tuaku yang sangat sibuk, aku yang sering di tinggal sendiri di rumah, kejadian saat ulang tahun pernikahan, kejadian saat hari orang tua & murid, dan juga aku keceplosan bicara tentang aku yang baru tahu jika Jimin dan Taehyung ternyata berpacaran. Luhan _hyung_ sesekali memejamkan matanya dan manggut manggut saat mendengarkan ceritaku. Entah kenapa lidahku begitu lancar mengeluarkan semua kegundahan yang telah ku simpan sejak lama. Semua kegundahan yang tak bisa kuceritakan pada kedua orang tuaku semua kukatakan di depan pada seseorang yang bahkan baru kukenal beberapa menit yang lalu.

Tak terasa aku telah menghabiskan waktu selama setengah jam untuk mengoceh tanpa henti. Tak biasanya aku begini. Mungkin Taehyung dan Jimin akan melongo dengan tampang _bloon_ saat melihat seorang _si irit bicara Oh Sehun_ bisa mengoceh tanpa henti. Tapi kupikir rasanya waktu satu tahun pun tidak akan cukup untukku menjelaskan semuanya.

"Menghargai…." Luhan _hyung_ menyela saat kupikir aku akan selesai bercerita. Aku mengernyitkan kedua alisku tak mengerti.

"Apa?"

"Orang tuamu harus belajar menghargai. Ini kasus biasa, kau bisa temui aku sepulang sekolah di halte dekat TK Hongdae. Itu dekat rumahmu kan? Dan ingat, kau tidak boleh memberitahukannya pada siapapun. Kau boleh keluar sekarang."

Oke ini agak aneh. Darimana ia tahu letak rumahku? Kita baru saja bertemu. Walau semua ini sedikit membingungkan, aku turuti saja apa perintahnya. Pulang sekolah dan ia akan menemuiku di halte dekat TK Hongdae.

Saat kembali menuju kelas, Jimin dan Taehyung terus bertanya layaknya seorang reporter. Sekilas aku merasa seperti tersangka kriminal pembuat bakso dengan _boraks_. Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan biasa.

"Kalian banyak tanya seperti pembantu baru." Mereka diam dan aku lega. Pasalnya, aku sama sekali di larang untuk sedikitpun keceplosan tentang pertemuanku dengan Luhan hyung di halte sepulang sekolah nanti. Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya pada Jimin dan Taehyung tentang hubungan mereka dengan Luhan _hyung_. Tapi aku urung menanyakannya karena mungkin Jimin dan Taehyung malah tambah _kepo_ denganku.

.

.

.

Bel sekolah berbunyi. Tepatnya 20 menit yang lalu tanda semua siswa untuk membubarkan diri dari kegiatan proses belajar mengajar yang telah usai itu berbunyi.

Sekarang, aku sedang duduk di dalam bus yang akan membawaku pulang. Tepatnya aku duduk di dekat kaca jendela. Bola mataku sibuk menerawang ke luar jendela; memikirkan kira kira rencana apa yang ingin digunakan guru konseling baru itu utuk mengatasi masalahku.

Aku melangkahkan kaki untuk turun dari dalam bis ketika paman supir bis itu sudah berteriak bahwa bisa sudah sampai di halte Hongdae. Aku dapat melihat Luhan _hyung_ yang sedang duduk dibangku halte yang berwarna hijau dan panjang. Ia juga tersenyum padaku. Kakiku berjalan perlahan mendekatinya. Aku terus bertanya tanya dalam hatiku, Dengan apa dan bagaimana caranya ia bisa datang kesini? Padahal bis yang aku naiki merupakan bisa terakhir menuju Hongdae. Sedangkan bis sebelumnya datang pada pukul 12 siang. Tapi aku tadi melihatnya saat makan siang di sekolah.

" _A-Annyeong_!" sapaku terlebih dulu dambil membungkuk.

" _Annyeong_. Kita bertemu lagi, duduk?" Laki laki berbaju putih ala dokter itu menepuk nepuk tempat duduk di sampingnya. Keheningan kembali mampir diantara kami setelah aku duduk di sampingnya. Hanya terdengar suara beberapa kendaraan yang lalu lalang di jalan dan suara berisik dari anak kecil yang merengek karena susah makan di seberang jalan.

Aku mengeluarkan ponsel dari balik rompi sekolahku lalu melihat jam digital di layarnya. Masih jam setengah lima sore. Ayah belum pulang jam segini dan ibu pasti masih berada di kantor sampai tengah malam.

"Kau punya ponsel?" Luhan _hyung_ akhirnya buka suara memecah kecanggungan diantara kami. Aku melirik sebentar ke arah ponselku dan Luhan _hyung_ secara bergantian lalu manggut manggut.

"Boleh aku meminjamnya?" ia bertanya sembari memiringkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum lagi. aku lalu mengulurkan ponselku dan dia menerimanya. Aku sedikit bingung saat dia memasukkan benda bertekhnologi _touchscreen_ itu ke dalam saku pakaian dokternya tapi aku putuskan untuk tidak bertanya.

"Kau pasti haus."

Wah, bagaimana dia tahu kalau aku sangat haus? Dan dia memberikanku sekaleng susu _strawberry_. Bagaimana ia tahu minuman kesukaanku? Tanpa sedikitpun rasa curiga aku menerima pemberiannya.

"Terima kasih, _hyung_." Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, aku segera membuka kaleng itu dan meneguk habis isinya.

Hah, rasa manis _strawberry_ dan lembutnya susu sapi dingin itu membelai tenggorokanku yang kering saat aku meminumnya. Sertelah isinya habis, Aku melempar kaleng kosong itu ke keranjang sampah yang berada tak jauh dari tempat kami duduk.

Luhan _hyung_ terus tersenyum padaku. Aku sempat berpikir apa memang otot pipinya sudah diatur sedemikian rupa untuk selalu tersenyum seperti itu padaku? Apa pipinya tidak sakit karena selalu tersenyum selama sepuluh menit terakhir ini? Aku terus larut dalam pikiranku sendiri hingga kelopak mataku terasa sangat berat dan mulai tertutup.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Dimana aku? Disini gelap. Sangat gelap dan mencekam. Aku berteriak teriak seperti orang gila untuk meminta bantuan. Disini benar benar gelap dan aku takut akan kegelapan. Aku terus berteriak histeris karena ketakutan namun rasanya mulutku tidak mau terbuka. Siapapun tolong aku!_

 _Tunggu, aku bisa bergerak. Perlahan aku bisa merasakan lantai dan tembok yang dingin sedang mengelilingiku. Tadinya aku tidak bisa merasakan apa apa._

 _"_ _Halo! Apa ada yang mendengarkanku? Tolong aku, disini gelap. Aku takut kegelapan." Aku kembali mencoba berteriak dan itu berhasil. Akhirnya aku bisa mengeluarkan suara, tapi aku tidak mendengar suara apapun atau suara seorangpun di dalam sini kecuali gema dari suaraku sendiri._

 _Aku terus merangkak dan mencoba keluar dari tempat ini. Aku menggunakan lututku untuk berjalan sambil meraba raba dinding dan lantai seperti orang buta. Sumpah, disini sangat gelap dan… tunggu! Aku pikir aku berjalan memutar karena aku tidak dapat menemukan jalan keluarnya._

 _Ah! Ada seberkas cahaya putih yang tertangkap oleh mataku. Sedikit menyilaukan memang dan aku harus menyipitkan mataku yang sudah sipit ini guna memfokuskan penglihatanku. Samar samar aku mendengar suara tangis seorang wanita. Wanita itu terus sesengguukan dan suaranya seperti tertahan oleh sesuatu. Aku juga samar samar bisa mendengar suara sirine ambulans yang mengaung ngaung setelah suara tangis wanita itu._

 _Tak lama, cahaya putih itu berubah menjadi merah. Lebih tepatnya berkedip kedip merah seperti terkena jilatan cahaya sirine ambulans. Karena penasaran, ku putuskan untuk berjalan menuju cahaya itu hingga akhirnya aku menemukan jalan keluar._

 _Seorang wanita paruh baya mengenakan seragam kantor dengan rok span pendek terlihat sedang sesenggukan di pundak seorang pria paruh baya begitu aku tiba di ujung lorong gelap itu. keduanya sangat familiar dalam kehidupanku. Tak jauh dari tempat kedua orang itu menangis, ada sebuah ambulans besar berwarna putih dan beberapa petugas medis. Aku penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi tapi aku urung untuk menghampiri ke tempat kejadian._

 _Wanita itu terus menangis sambil memegang sebuah name tag berwarna emas. Tunggu dulu sebentar. Aku rasa aku mengenal kedua orang itu. itu ayah dan ibu. Lalu name tag yang di pegang ibu itu bertuliskan namaku diatasnya. OH SE HOON._

 _Aku berjalan perlahan melewati orang tuaku yang sedang menangis untuk melihat lihat. Tak lama mataku menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil. Siapa pula seonggok mayat yang ditutupi kertas koran itu? aku bisa melihat salah satu bagian tangan kanannya yang menyembul keluar. Tangan kanan itu sudah berubah menjadi biru dan ada jam tangan rolex mahal melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Mungkin mayat itu mati kedinginan sampai tangannya membiru seperti itu._

 _Mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali saat baru sadar ada keanehan pada semua ini. Jam tangan rolex?_

 _Aku segera menyadari sesuatu saat kulihat pergelangan tanganku. Oh demi tuhan ini mustahil ! jam tangan rolex dengan model yang sama dan yang paling menakutkan adalah mengetahui fakta bahwa sekarang diriku ternyata tembus pandang._

 _Oh tidak ini sangat tidak bagus, sangat tidak bagus. Aku beralih dari tempat mayat itu berada untuk berlari menuju kedua orang tuaku yang perlahan sudah memasuki mobil mereka dan bersiap pergi. Aku terus mencoba berlari tapi kedua kakiku tiba tiba terasa berat dan semakin berat. Semakin aku mencoba untuk berlari semakin aku bisa merasakan kakiku seolah tersedot ke bawah hingga akhirnya aku tersedot ke dalam tanah._

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini aku terbangun dari tidurku di atas rerumputan basah. Bukan di tempat tidurku yang nyaman seperti biasanya. Aku pikir semalam turun hujan karena udara di luar sini dingin sekali.

Tapi, jika aku terbangun diatas rumput basah, itu berarti aku tidur di luar. Itu artinya aku bisa mati terserang _hipotermia_. Aku bisa merasakan sebuah mantel tebal yang hangat tengah membalut diriku. Sepertinya itu alasan kenapa aku tidak masuk koran karena ditemukan mati kedinginan pagi ini

Rasanya agak pusing saat aku bangun dan melihat ke sekeliling. Mungkin karena aku tidur tidak mengganjal kepalaku dengan bantal. Separuh nyawaku belum terkumpul saat melihat rumah besar berwarna abu abu di depanku. Itu sebabnya aku tidak bisa mengenali rumahku sendiri.

Aku terus membatin sambil bertanya tanya. Mantel siapa yang aku gunakan ini? Ah, aku tidak peduli tentang mantel ini. Siapapun yang memberikanku mantel ini pasti orang baik.

Tunggu dulu, aku sama sekali tidak ingat siapa yang memberikanku mantel ini. Aku lupa dengan apa yang telah aku alami. Semakin kepalaku mencoba untuk mengingat ingat, semakin kepalaku terasa berdenyut denyut nyeri. Memikirkan tentang berendam di _bath tub_ dengan air hangat dan sarapan wafel saus madu sepertinya membuatku merasa lebih baik.

 _Ting tong.._

Kutekan bel itu sekali lagi sambil terus mengusap usap perutku yang sedari tadi sudah berdemo minta diisi. Sama samar aku bisa mendengar suara tangis seorang wanita lagi. tunggu, lagi? apa aku pernah mendengar ibu menangis sebelumnya?

Pintu berwarna cokelat tua itu terbuka dan perlahan menampilkan sosok ibu, raut wajahnya sangat berantakan; kelopak matanya yang basah dan membengkak, wajahnya pucat pasi seperti seorang _zombie_ , rambutnya yang kusut di sana sini dan juga hidungnya memerah. Ibu seperti habis menangis semalaman. Keadaannya benar benar kacau. Aku terkejut melihat keadaan ibu yang memprihatinkan begitupula dengan beliau saat melihatku. Ibu tak kalah kaget hingga megap megap seolah ingin emngatakan sesuatu.

" _Yeobo_! Cepat kemari! SEHUN! SEHUN! SEHUN MASIH HIDUP!" Ibu terlihat sangat Histeris saat melihatku. Ia terus melambai lambaikan tangannya pada entah siapa. Aku bingung dengan maksudnya mengatakan aku masih hidup. Tentu saja aku masih hidup dan sehat.

Tak lama, sosok ayah yang tinggi besar datang dari arah tangga dengan heboh. Ia menghampiri ibu yang histeris lalu keduanya menjadi lebih histeris saat aku menatapnya.

"SEHUN?! KAU MASIH HIDUP? APA BENAR INI DIRIMU SEHUN- _AH_?" Dengan mencengkram bahuku, ayah terus bertanya – _kalau tidak mau disebut menginterogasi_. Aku manggut manggut dengan sedikit ketakutan. Tapi, aku bisa melihat pancaran kebahagiaan dari _obsidian_ ayah yang berwarna cokelat. Merek berdua lalu membawaku masuk dan duduk di ruang keluarga,

"Cepat kau buatkan sarapan untuk _uri_ Sehun- _ie._ " Demi apa ayah menyuruh ibu dan menyebutku dengan panggilan sayang? Seumur hidupku, Aku tidak pernah mendengar ayah menyebutku dengan embel embel itu. ibu mengangguk dengan semangat dan langsung meleat ke dapur.

Ayah duduk di sampingku sambil terus menggenggam kuat tanganku. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?

"Kau benar Oh Sehun, kan?" Pertanyaan ayah sangat aneh dan membuatku bingung untuk yang entah ke berapa kalinya aku bingung untuk pagi ini. Dengan mengangkat sebelah alisku, aku mulai bicara.

"Ya, tentu." Tahu kenapa aku hanya membalas pertanyaan ayah dengan dua kata itu? simpel, itu karena aku terlalu lapar, lelah dan ingin segera mandi untuk membersihkan diriku yang sudah sedikit bau.

"Siapa nama ibumu?"

"Kim Jin Hee."

"Siapa nama teman dekatmu?" Oke, aku merasa _de javu_ saat di interogasi seperti ini. Ingat tentang tersangka kriminal pembuat bakso dengan _boraks_?

"Eum, Jimin dan Taehyung?" jawabku ragu ragu. Ayah membuat pose berpikir lalu kembali menatapku.

"Sebenarnya ayah tidak tahu pasti siapa nama teman dekatmu. Hehehehe." Cengiran ayah membuatku sedikit bergidik ngeri apalagi ditambah dengan dua jarinya yang membentuk huruf v di dekat pipinya. Dasar ayah suka lupa umur.

"Apa yang sedang ayah rencanakan sebenarnya? Ada apa dengan kalian?" Akhirnya dengan keberanian yang sudah terkumpul, aku menyampaikan maksudku.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan itu lagi. Mulai sekarang, ayah dan ibu akan lebih peduli padamu. Ayah minta maaf jika selama ini jika ayah hanya bisa membelikan apa yang kau mau bukan menghabiskan waktu denganmu."

"Iya, ibu juga minta maaf. Mulai sekarang, kita akan lebih menyayangimu dan menghabiskan waktu denganmu. Kapanpun kau menelepon jika kesepian dan menyuruh ibu pulang, ibu akan segera pulang." Ibu tiba tiba datang dari dapur dan menyela. Ia membawa nampan yang berisi mangkuk besar _oatmeals_ yang mengapung diatas susu _strawberry_ dicampur sereal berbentuk seperti donat warna warni. Segelas susu _strawberry_ hangat juga menemani si damping mangkuk besar itu.

Ibu menaruh nampan itu di meja lalu duduk di sampingku. Jadi ceritanya aku diapit oleh kedua orang tuaku saat melahap sarapan. Dulu mana mungkin aku bisa sarapan ditemani mereka. Apalagi mangkuk itu berisi makanan kesukaanku. Simpel tapi penuh serat dan gizi. Hangatnya susu _strawberry_ yang bercampur dengan _oatmeals_ dan sereal warna warni itu seolah mengisi setiap celah perutku yang kosong dan dingin.

"Kami akan segera mengurus kepindahanmu dari sekolah itu dan kita juga akan pindah." Kata ayah. Aku melirik sedikit melirik dan otakku berusaha mengolah semua perkataan ayahku.

"Kita akan pindah ke Busan!"

"Apa?! uhuk.. uhuk."

Oh tidak! Sepertinya aku tersedak sereal donat warna warni. Ugh, tenggorokanku jadi sakit karena sereal bulat itu sepertinya tidak ku kunyan terlebih dulu karena terlanjur kaget dengan penuturan ibu. Ibu jadi panik dan segera menepuk nepuk bahuku..

"Sehun- _ah_ , pelan pelan. Bisa?" Ibu panik sedangkan aku masih tetap bingung. Kuraih gelas berisi susu _strawberry_ hangat di depanku untuk melunakkan sereal donat warna warni itu di tenggorokanku.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Tolong jelaskan satu satu, aku bingung, bu." Aku menatap ibu dan ayah dengan tidak percaya setelah kurasa tenggorokanku sudah terbebas dari sereal donat warna warni sialan itu. ini masih terlalu pagi dan otakku baru saja bekerja saat sereal tadi membuatku tersedak.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya lagi sekarang. Kami putuskan untuk pindah dari Seoul dan kau juga akan pindah ke SMA internasional di Busan. Seperti yang pernah kau bilang."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku jika aku tidak bisa beradaptasi disana, ayah?"

"Sehun- _ah_ , kau bisa mengajak temanmu. Uhm, siapa namanya tadi? ayah akan membiarkan mereka tinggal di rumah baru kita nanti dan sekolah bersamamu. Ayah akan bicara dengan orang tua mereka nanti. Kau ikut bersama ayah nanti ke sekolah untuk mengurus kepindahanmu dan kau bisa mengajak kedua temanmu tadi."

Oke _fix_ , sementara aku setujui saja setiap perkataan ayah.

.

.

.

Sekarang, jam dinding yang terpajang di _cafetaria_ ini menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Matahari tepat berada diatas kepalaku dan aku baru menginjakkan kaki di _cafetaria_ sekolah bersama Jimin dan Taehyung. baru kali ini aku bisa bebas masuk semauku setelah pagi tadi aku berpura pura kelelahan dan membujuk ayah untuk mengurus kepindahanku saat jam makan siang. Dan beruntungnya, ayah menuruti kemauanku.

Aku sedang menikmati makan siang untuk yang terakhir kali di _cafetaria_ sekolah ini sebelum akhirnya aku, Jimin dan Taehyung pindah ke Busan. Oh iya, sebenarnya aku belum memberitahukan kedua orang itu tentang kepindahan kami. Tapi, Aku sepenuhnya menyerahkan proses kepindahanku kepada ayah yang berada di kantor kepala yayasan.

"Sehun- _ah_ , aku masih ragu kau masih hidup." Jimin dengan kurang ajarnya menanyakan pertanyaan yang membuatku sedikit tersedak kuah ramyun. Kebetulan kuah ramyunnya pedas dan itu menyakiti tenggorokanku. Sialan.

"Tentu saja aku masih hidup. Ada apa dengan kalian? Apa otak kalian tercemar virus invasi alien?"

"Lalu siapa yang mati kedinginan dengan seragam sekolah SMA _Jeguk_ dan _name_ _tag_ bertuliskan namamu, ya?" Taehyung bertanya sambil menerawang ke atas. Jimin dan aku otomatis dibuat berpikir tentang apa yang di maksud dengan bocah alien di depanku ini.

Tapi, sekelebat bayangan ibu yang sedang menangis memegang _name tag_ mulai terlintas. Oh tidak, kepalaku terasa sakit. Aku pikir sedikit meremas rambutku bisa meredam rasa sakitnya

"Sehun! apa kau baik baik saja?" Jimin dan Taehyung terlihat panik.

"Ah. Tidak apa apa. ngomong ngomong, Jimin dan Taehyung…."

"Ya?" Jawab mereka kompak.

"Eum… begini, aku akan pindah sekolah ke Busan dan Ibuku akan mengajak kalian juga. Bagaimana?"

Sebenarnya aku ragu menawarkannya kepada mereka. Mereka berdua terlalu _telmi_ untuk diajak bicara tentang suatu hal yang mendesak. Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya sedangkan Taehyung kembali melahap ramyunnya.

"Jelaskan lebih detail, tuan muda Oh. Kami tidak mengerti." Tukas Taehyung tanpa berhenti menyeruput kuah ramyun dengan sendok. Jimin manggut manggut tanda setuju. Benar ' _kan_? Mereka berdua _telmi_. Aku menghela nafas sebentar lalu..

"Keluarga kami akan pindah ke Busan, aku juga akan pindah ke SMA Internasional yang pernah ku katakan pada kalian. Ibuku mengajak kalian berdua untuk ikut dan menetap disana. kalian bisa mengunjungi Seoul seminggu sekali dan seluruh persiapan sekolah di tanggung oleh ayah dan ibuku. Kalian hanya butuh membawa barang barang pribadi dan tentu mengantongi izin dari orang tua kalian. Bagaimana?"

Akhir akhir ini sepertinya rasa gugupku ketika bicara mulai menghilang dan aku mulai bisa menyampaikan sesuatu dalam satu tarikan nafas. Jimin terlihat sangat bodoh dengan melongo seperti itu bahkan untuk orang idiot seperti dirinya. Dan disebelahnya ada sang kekasih yang sedang melotot. Kelopak matanya yang basar sesekali berkedip lucu. aku takut Taehyung seperti itu lalu tiba tiba bola matanya besar melompat keluar dari tempatnya.

"A-apa kau serius?" Jimin berteriak histeris dan membuat beberapa siswa di cafetaria memandang ke arah meja kami dengan tatapan bingung. _Death glare_ yang ku berikan cukup membuatnya diam setelahnya.

"Pelankan suaramu, idiot!" Timpal Taehyung dengan berbisik. Satu pukulan telak tepat mendarat di kepala Jimin dan tentu saja kalian tahu pelakunya adalah sang kekasih; Kim Taehyung.

"Iya, jika kalian setuju kalian bisa menghubungi ibuku atau sepulang sekolah nanti kalian bisa ke rumahku. Nanti ibu akan bicara pada orang tua kalian dan mengurus kepindahannya."

 _Drrt Drrrtt Drrrtt_

Ah, kurasa ponselku bergetar. Kuambil benda persegi itu dari saku blazer dan langsung melihat siapa penelponnya. Ternyata ayah. Aku memberi isyarat pada Jimin dan Taehyung untuk diam sebentar.

"Ah, Halo ayah? Aku sedang berada di cafetaria."

 _"…"_

"Ya, aku akan kesana."

 _"…_ _.."_

"Iya, mereka mau dan ku akan memberikan nomer ponsel ibu pada mereka. Rencananya mereka mau ke rumahku nanti."

"Oke, ayah. Tunggu aku disana."

Sambungan telepon berakhir. Ayah memintaku untuk pegi ke ruang kepala yayasan dan bertemu dengannya. Aku cepat cepat meneguk sisa _milkshake strawberry_ -ku dan segera beranjak dari tempat duduk.

"Ada apa? bagaimana dengan pindah sekolahnya?" Untungnya Jimin mencegahku pergi. Aku lupa akan memberi nomer ponsel ibuku.

"Aku dipanggil ayah ke ruang kepala yayasan. Nanti akan ku kirim nomer ponsel ibuku. Kalian bisa ke rumahku sore ini." Jimin dan Taehyung mengangguk. Kakiku mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan _cafetaria_. Jimin berteriak tapi aku hanya bisa mendengarnya dengan samar samar.

"Hati hati di jalan!"

.

.

.

Aku terus berjalan santai di sepanjang koridor menuju ruang kepala yayasan. Sesekali menyalami tema dan guru yang lewat. Aku sangat bahagia hari ini. Amat sangat bahagia. Tak peduli banyak siswi yang masih mengejekku tentang pindah ke sekolah Internasional. Kenyataannya aku memang akan segera angkat kaki dari sekolah ini.

Aku berlari kecil saat hampir menuju ruang kepala yayasan. Ruangannya di lantai tiga dan itu agak membuatku sedikit lelah. Saat aku sedang berlari di depan ruang konseling, mataku tak sengaja menangkap potret seseorang yang sepertinya kukenal. Apa mungkin itu si guru konseling baru? Ia terlihat sedang merangkul seorang siswa tingkat satu yang terlihat pucat. Aku ingat guru itu. dia Luhan _Songsaenim._

" _Annyeong haseyo_." Sapaku ramah dengan sedikit membungkuk. Ia membalasnya dengan mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis sampai lebih terlihat seperti sebuah seringaian. Dan Ia sama sekali tidak balik menyapaku.

Tunggu dulu….. aku terdiam sejenak dan membalikkan tubuhku untuk melihat guru dan siswa tadi. dia ternyata sudah masuk ke ruangannya.

 _Seringaian itu…_

Aku menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat dan segera aku berbalik. Seringaian itu terus terpikir di dalam otakku. Oh tidak, kepalaku semakin sakit. Dengan ketakutan, Aku terus berlari menuju ruang kepala yayasan yang berada di ujung koridor.

 _Suara tangis ibu..._

Aku melihat ayah keluar dari ruang kepala yayasan bersama ketua yayasan SMA _Jeguk_.

 _Rumah Besar itu…_

Ayah tersenyum padaku begitu aku mendekatinya.

"Sudah mengajak Jimin dan Taehyung? apa mereka mau?" Aku menganggukan kepala tanpa bersuara sebagai jawaban. Kedua tanganku terus memeluk pinggang ayah. Aku bingung dan takut, ditambah kepalaku semakin sakit.

"Sehun- _ah_ , kau bisa mulai pamitan kepada guru dan teman temanmu besok." Kata ketua yayasan. Pria gendut itu terus mengusap usap pucuk kepalaku. Dan aku kembali mengangguk tanpa bersuara.

 _Semua fasilitas lengkap itu.._

 _Berita itu…_

 _Aku yang tewas.._

TIDAK ! Satu persatu ingatanku kembali bagai kepingan puzzle yang mulai disusun. Aku ingat sekarang. Aku di bunuh… oh tidak ! ini tidak bagus. Aku butuh tempat untuk bercerita. Aku butuh seseorang untuk mendengarkan semua yang aku ingat. Tidak mungkin aku menyimpan semuanya sendiri. Lebih tidak mungkin aku bercerita pada Jimin dan Taehyung apalagi kedua orang tuaku. Aku ingat telah berjanji untuk tidak menceritakannya pada siapa siapa. Tapi demi tuhan! Aku harus menumpahkan semuanya kalau tidak aku bisa gila!

 **KAU! IYA, KAU! KAU YANG SEDANG MEMBACA FANFICTION INI!**

Akhirnya, aku bisa menemukan orang yang tepat. Aku akan menceritakan tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada diriku. Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk tidak menceritakannya pada siapa siapa. Hanya kau, aku dan Tuhan yang tahu. Sekarang, angkat telapak tangan kananmu di samping dada kiri dan mulailai berjanji pada dirimu sendiri.

 **KAU BERJANJI!**

Kau tidak boleh mengingkarinya sebab kau sudah berjanji. Kau harus terima apapun kosekuensinya jika kau melanggar janjimu sendiri.

Baik, aku akan mulai bercerita. Sebelumnya mari kita duduk dan bersantai. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu ingat detail tentang kejadian yang aku alami. Tapi bukan masalah ' _kan_? Aku akan menceritakan dimulai saat aku bisa mengingatnya. Mungkin di beberapa bagian aku tidak menjelaskan secara detail tapi sekali lagi, itu bukan masalah.

Jadi kala itu….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ingat saat aku pulang sekolah? Aku menemui Luhan _Songsaenim_ di halte bis di depan TK Hongdae. Seingatku, ia meminjam ponsel dan memberiku sekaleng susu strawberry setelahnya. Aku ingat tak lama kepalaku terasa berat dan mataku mulai mengantuk.

Aku tidak tahu pasti kenapa aku mengantuk. Apa karena susu _strawberry_ itu atau memang kebiasaanku yang mudah mengantuk ketika lelah dan minum susu. Aku tidak tahu dan untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa siapa.

Aku ingat saat aku berada di sebuah kamar yang mewah. Tepatnya aku terbangun disana dengan banyak gadget canggih di dalamnya. _Playstation_ dari generasi pertama hingga ke empat, beberapa ponsel pintar keluaran terbaru dari _Apple_ , _Home theater_ dengan televisi layar cekung dan teknologi _smartTV_ bahkan aku ingat ada alat untuk bermain _pump_ di dalam kamar itu. kamar itu begitu nyaman dan luas, di dekat pintu masuk ada sebuah sofa lembut berbentuk bibir lalu ada pula ranjang yang aku tiduri ini berukuran _king size_ dan berlapis seprai bergambar tokoh animasi _Monster inc_.

Aku terbangun dari atas ranjang karena mendengar suara knop pintu berwarna emas itu terbuka. Pintu berkayu jati cokelat itu bergerak perlahan dan menampakkan sosok yang tidak asing lagi bagiku.

"Sudah merasa baikan?" Luhan _Songsaenim_ berdiri di ambang pintu sambil tersenyum. Aku mengangguk dengan ragu ragu. Sebenarnya aku masih bingung tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan kamar siapa ini. Mengapa Luhan _songsaenim_ bisa mendapat akses untuk membuka kamar ini?

"Tenang, kau tidak perlu takut. Kau berada di rumahku selama kau menjalani bimbingan konseling dan kau berada di kamar tamu. Apa kamar ini kurang nyaman bagimu?" Dia masih berdiri di ambang pintu sambil tersenyum. Iris mataku menelusuri sekeliling kamar ini, tapi tetap saja kedua bola mataku terus berhenti pada sosok Luhan _songsaenim_ yang masih mengenakan jas putih ala dokter. Ngomong ngomong, aku juga masih mengenakan blazer SMA _Jeguk_ dan aku belum mandi.

Luhan _songsaenim_ mendekat dan ia duduk di tepi ranjang. Tepatnya di ujung tepi ranjang besar ini. Ia berhadapan denganku. Kedua bola matanya seolah menelanjangiku dengan tatapannya. Mulai dari ujung kepala hingga ujung sepatuku terus dipandanginya. Tunggu, aku masih mengenakan sepatu?

"Kau terlihat kacau, Sehun- _ah_. Kamar mandi ada di sebelah kanan meja nakas itu." Luhan _songsaenim_ menunjuk sebuah pintu berwarna biru langit dengan telunjuknya. Ia juga bangun dari duduknya dan membuka pintu lemari disamping pintu kamar mandi; pria berwajah panjang itu mengambil handuk dan melemparkannya kepadaku. _Yeah_ , aku memang butuh mandi.

Sekitar 25 menit kuhabiskan di dalam kamar mandi dan 5 menit tambahan untukku menggelar sebuah konser kecil di dalamnya. Tentu aku sudah mendapat persetujuan dari Luhan _songsaenim_. Ida dengan senang hati mengizinkanku melakukan apapun yang membuat seluruh beban didalam kepalaku lenyap untuk sesaat. Ia bahkan mengizinkanku mandi menggunakan gelembung sabun lengkap dengan satu set bebek karet serta mainan karet berbentuk kapal pesiar.

Setelah aku selesai mandi, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Luhan _songsaenim_ mengajakku untuk bertanding. Kami berdua asyik memainkan permainan interaktif di layar _smartTV_ miliknya yang besar. Kami bermain tenis, perang perangan menggunakan senjata, sesuatu tentang balapan dan sebagainya. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti dengan beberapa permainan karena tentu saja aku tidak pernah memainkannya. Di rumah, aku hanya berkutat dengan _iPhone_ , _Macbook_ atau paling paling _hangout_ ke mall bersama Jimin dan Taehyung.

Kami juga sangat menikmati momen ketika Luhan songsaenim berubah menjadi seperti seorang sahabat baru bagiku. Ia memang seorang guru di sekolah tapi ia akan sangat bersahabat ketika dia sudah memasak semangkuk penuh _tteokbokki_ pedas dan menonton seluruh koleksi DVD original drama yang ia punya. Dan, yang paling seru adalah ketika ia mengizinkanku memainkan semua koleksi boneka _Bearbrick_ Miliknya yang bahkan terlarang untuk disentuh oleh semua sepupu kecilnya. Perlu diingat, aku sudah tinggal di rumah Luhan songsaenim selama tiga hari.

"Tapi ada dua hal yang kau tidak boleh lakukan selama aku pergi untuk menyelesaikan semua masalahmu. Pertama, kau dilarang keras untuk selangkah pun keluar dari rumah ini. Dan kedua, kau dilarang menghubungi siapapun. Aku akan menyimpan ponselmu dengan baik selama kau berada di rumah ini."

"Aku selalu pulang tepat saat bunyi dentang jam ke lima dalam sehari mulai berbunyi, paham?"

Itu kata Luhan _songsaenim_ dua hari yang lalu. Aku sedikit bingung waktu itu namun aku tidak mau bertanya kenapa untuk alasan keamanan. Aku hanya mengangguk dengan patuh lalu ia tersenyum.

Ku pikir Luhan _songsaenim_ akan pulang ke rumah pada pukul enam sore, ternyata oh ternyata diriku salah besar. Maksudnya, dalam sehari jam dinding besar antik yang berada di ruang tamu itu akan berdentang 8 kali. Dentang pertama pada pukul dua belas malam, dentang kedua pada pukul tiga pagi, dentang ketiga pada pukul enam pagi, dentang ke empat pada pukul sembilan pagi, dentang ke lima pada pukul dua belas siang, dentang ke enam pada pukul tiga sore, dentang ke tujuh pada pukul enam sore dan dentang terakhir pada pukul sembilan malam. Begitu seterusnya hingga aku tahu Luhan _songsaenim_ selalu pulang jam dua belas siang.

Sudah hampir lima hari aku berada di dalam rumah Luhan _songsaenim_ tanpa boleh keluar selangkah pun. Luhan _songsaenim_ pun selalu menepati janjinya untuk kembali ke rumah tak lebih dari jam dua belas siang. Aku mulai bosan dengan semua gadget yang ia punya. _Macbook_ , _iPad_ , _iPhone_ , _SmartTV_ , _Playstation_ , _Home theater_ dan semua barang barang canggih itu telah ku coba satu persatu. Kini, aku hanya menunggu Luhan _songsaenim_ pulang sambil ngemil keripik kentang di depan smartTV. Jam dinding besar itu masih memberi tanda kalau hari masih berada di waktu pukul setengah dua belas siang dan drama yang di perankan oleh Park Shinhye _noona_ bersama Lee Jongsuk _hyung_ ternyata lebih menarik untuk dinikmati daripada menunggu Luhan _songsaenim_ pulang dan mengucapkan selamat siang.

 _Ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong…._

 _Cklek.._

Ada seseorang yang membuka pintu dan suara dentang jam besar tua di ruang tamu. Hanya satu artinya….

"Aku pulang. Selamat siang." Luhan _songsaenim_ menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Aku hanya meliriknya sekilas dan tanpa ada minat membalas ucapannya.

"Sehun- _ah_ , tumben tidak menjawab. Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu marah?"

"Selamat siang, _hyung_." jawabku pendek dan sama sekali ngga nyambung dengan perkataan Luhan _songsaenim_. Aku benar benar lapar dan sedari tadi hanya ngemil keripik kentang. Apa rasanya….

"Sehun- _ah_ , apa kau lapar? Aku sengaja tidak masak sarapan hari ini. Aku membeli _Samgyeopsal_ pedas saat aku pulang tadi." tutur Luhan _songsaenim_ sambil menunjukkan sebuah kantong kresek hitam yang di jinjingnya. Bau khas tumisan pedas dan daging babi empuk terus menyeruak dari dalam kantong itu. tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku segera melesat ke dapur untuk mengambil dua mangkuk _stainless steel_ penuh nasi dan beberapa sumpit. Aku sungguh tidak kuat menahan lapar yang begitu bergejolak ini.

Aku sangat kekenyangan kala itu. aku bersyukur karena aku tidak pernah tersiksa saat berada di dalam rumah Luhan _songsaenim_. Tapi satu hari setelah acara makan siang itu, aku menjadi amat tersiksa. Hari terakhir sekaligus hari paling menyedihkan yang pernah ada. Aku hanya ingat beberapa kejadian setelah itu, jadi tolong maafkan aku jika ceritaku hanya memusat di satu titik. Kalian mungkin bisa memahami apa yang terjadi padaku. Atau mungkin sama sekali tidak.

Aku akan coba mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi. Beri aku waktu sebentar.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Dimana aku? Disini gelap. Sangat gelap dan mencekam. Aku berteriak teriak seperti orang gila untuk meminta bantuan. Disini benar benar gelap dan aku takut akan kegelapan. Aku terus berteriak histeris karena ketakutan namun rasanya mulutku tidak mau terbuka. Siapapun tolong aku!_**

 ** _Tunggu, aku bisa bergerak. Perlahan aku bisa merasakan lantai dan tembok yang dingin sedang mengelilingiku. Tadinya aku tidak bisa merasakan apa apa._**

 ** _"_** ** _Halo! Apa ada yang mendengarkanku? Tolong aku, disini gelap. Aku takut kegelapan." Aku kembali mencoba berteriak dan itu berhasil. Akhirnya aku bisa mengeluarkan suara, tapi aku tidak mendengar suara apapun atau suara seorangpun di dalam sini kecuali gema dari suaraku sendiri._**

Oh tidak, kepalaku sakit saat mengingatnya..

 ** _Aku terus merangkak dan mencoba keluar dari tempat ini. Aku menggunakan lututku untuk berjalan sambil meraba raba dinding dan lantai seperti orang buta. Sumpah, disini sangat gelap dan… tunggu! Aku pikir aku berjalan memutar karena aku tidak dapat menemukan jalan keluarnya._**

 ** _Ah! Ada seberkas cahaya putih yang tertangkap oleh mataku. Sedikit menyilaukan memang dan aku harus menyipitkan mataku yang sudah sipit ini guna memfokuskan penglihatanku. Samar samar aku mendengar suara tangis seorang wanita. Wanita itu terus sesengguukan dan suaranya seperti tertahan oleh sesuatu. Aku juga samar samar bisa mendengar suara sirine ambulans yang mengaung ngaung setelah suara tangis wanita itu._**

Sial! Semua ini menggangguku…

 ** _Tak lama, cahaya putih itu berubah menjadi merah. Lebih tepatnya berkedip kedip merah seperti terkena jilatan cahaya sirine ambulans. Karena penasaran, ku putuskan untuk berjalan menuju cahaya itu hingga akhirnya aku menemukan jalan keluar._**

 ** _Seorang wanita paruh baya mengenakan seragam kantor dengan rok span pendek terlihat sedang sesenggukan di pundak seorang pria paruh baya begitu aku tiba di ujung lorong gelap itu. keduanya sangat familiar dalam kehidupanku. Tak jauh dari tempat kedua orang itu menangis, ada sebuah ambulans besar berwarna putih dan beberapa petugas medis. Aku penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi tapi aku urung untuk menghampiri ke tempat kejadian._**

 ** _Wanita itu terus menangis sambil memegang sebuah name tag berwarna emas. Tunggu dulu sebentar. Aku rasa aku mengenal kedua orang itu. itu ayah dan ibu. Lalu name tag yang di pegang ibu itu bertuliskan namaku diatasnya. OH SE HOON._**

 ** _Aku berjalan perlahan melewati orang tuaku yang sedang menangis untuk melihat lihat. Tak lama mataku menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil. Siapa pula seonggok mayat yang ditutupi kertas koran itu? aku bisa melihat salah satu bagian tangan kanannya yang menyembul keluar. Tangan kanan itu sudah berubah menjadi biru dan ada jam tangan rolex mahal melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Mungkin mayat itu mati kedinginan sampai tangannya membiru seperti itu._**

 ** _Mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali saat baru sadar ada keanehan pada semua ini. Jam tangan rolex?_**

TIDAK! Ini tidak boleh berlanjut…

 ** _Aku segera menyadari sesuatu saat kulihat pergelangan tanganku. Oh demi tuhan ini mustahil ! jam tangan rolex dengan model yang sama dan yang paling menakutkan adalah mengetahui fakta bahwa sekarang diriku ternyata tembus pandang._**

 ** _Oh tidak ini sangat tidak bagus, sangat tidak bagus. Aku beralih dari tempat mayat itu berada untuk berlari menuju kedua orang tuaku yang perlahan sudah memasuki mobil mereka dan bersiap pergi. Aku terus mencoba berlari tapi kedua kakiku tiba tiba terasa berat dan semakin berat. Semakin aku mencoba untuk berlari semakin aku bisa merasakan kakiku seolah tersedot ke bawah hingga akhirnya aku tersedot ke dalam tanah._**

"TIDAK!"

"Sehun- _ie_ , kau baik baik saja, sayang?"

.

.

.

.

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 ** _'_** ** _Kecelakaan KM 106 Tol barat distrik Gangnam menewaskan sepasang suami istri dan satu anak laki laki dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat karena mengalami pendarahan hebat.'_**

 _Luhan membanting koran yang ia baca dan segera berlari masuk kedalam bangsal nomer 307. Disana, ada anak laki laki dengan piyama berwarna biru langit dengan banyak motif beruang teddy. Anak itu sedang tertidur pulas diatas ranjang rumah sakit dengan banyak peralatan medis melilit disekitar kepalanya. Sebenarnya, anak laki laki itu sama sekali tidak tidur. Ia harus berjuang untuk tidak melewati cahaya putih dan bertemu kedua orang tuanya. Yap, anak itu dalam masa kritis dan mengalami koma selama kurang lebih dua minggu. Dokter bilang, keadaannya stabil tetapi ia tidak bisa memastikan kapan ia bisa sadar dari koma._

 _"_ _Sehun-ah, jangan lewati cahaya itu. Kumohon jangan melewati cahaya putih itu." Luhan terus bergumam sambil terus memegang tangan Sehun yang pucat. Airmata terus mengalir melewati kedua pipinya ketika Luhan ingat fakta bahwa percuma saja ia terus berteriak ataupun memohon. Sehun harus berjuang sendiri untuk menentukan pilihannya; melewati cahaya itu atau ia sadar dan kembali hidup bersama Luhan._

 _"_ _Sehun-ah, aku berjanji akan terus melindungimu. Sehun-ah, bangun, hari sudah siang. bukankah kau harus sekolah?" Tanpa sadar Luhan terus menangis dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik lengan Sehun. Sudah hampir dua puluh delapan jam Luhan menunggu Sehun sadar. Sudah hampir empat hari Luhan berada didalam ruangan berbau alkohol ini untuk menunggu Sehun membuka mata. hampir seminggu semenjak kejadian itu, Luhan meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebagai guru konseling hanya untuk memastikan jika jantung Sehun tetap memompa darah ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tapi, Luhan pikir itu semua tidaklah cukup karena sayangnya, pada saat kejadian berlangsung, ia tidak bisa menemani Sehun yang sangat butuh akan kehadiran dirinya._

 _Luhan hampir saja terpejam jika saja gerakan kecil dari jari jemari Sehun yang dingin itu membuat kelopak matanya membulat. Sehun masih belum membuka mata tapi jemarinya sudah mulai bergerak. Luhan segera memencet tombol merah disamping meja nakas dengan tangan kanan dan tangan kirinya tetap ia gunakan untuk memegang jemari Sehun._

 _Luhan kembali menangis karena akhirnya dokter memberitahukan jika Sehun sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Tapi, bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong. Luhan sangat kaget saat dokter mengatakan jika pandarahan dan trauma kepala itu membuat Sehun mengalami amnesia reanterograde, itu merupakan kejadian dimana suatu saat nanti, seseorang akan mengalami_ _pemutarbalikan ingatan, dimana kejadian-kejadian yang baru berlangsung dikaitkan dengan masa lampau, sedangkan peristiwa-peristiwa yang lama dikaitkan dengan waktu sekarang._ _Namun, bukan Luhan namanya jika ia hanya berdiam dan terus bersedih meratapi keadaan Sehun._

 _Terhitung sudah satu tahun Sehun menjalani kehidupan barunya bersama Luhan. Ia juga sudah mulai bersekolah dan bersosialisasi dengan orang orang yang dianggapnya 'baru' . Sehun juga sering bercerita jikalau ia disekolah mempunyai dua orang sahabat. Jimin dan Taehyung namanya. Kata Sehun, mereka kemana mana selalu berdua. Selayaknya anak kembar. Tapi tentu saja mereka tidak kembar karena marga depan mereka berbeda. Luhan senang mendengar perkembangan Sehun. Dan tentu saja ia tidak memberitahukan siapa dirinya yang sesungguhnya kepada Sehun. Ia tidak ingin membuat kehidupan Sehun lebih buruk untuk sekedar mengingat masa lalunya yang kelam._

 _Tidak ada yang salah dengan kehidupan Sehun hingga suatu saat Luhan menemukan Sehun tengah berbicara dengan seseorang di ruang tamunya. Ia pun berjalan perlahan tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun lalu mengintip dari balik sofa._

 _"_ _Ibu, akan ada acara hari orang tua & murid hari minggu besok. Ibu bisa datang 'kan?"_

 _Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya. Hari orang tua & murid? Bukankah itu acara yang akan ia datangi besok bersama Sehun? _

_"_ _Acaranya jam sepuluh pagi. Jadi…."_

 _Memang caranya jam sepuluh pagi, apanya yang salah? Luhan membatin. Luhan semakin bingung ketika melihat Sehun yang cemberut sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai dua rumah. Tanpa basa basi lagi, Luhan langsung mengikuti Sehun. Tapi dengan perlahan agar Sehun tidak curiga tentu saja._

 _Sehun menghela nafas sebentar lalu mengetuk pintu kayu lusuh didepannya, dan Luhan bisa melihatnya dari arah tangga. asal kalian tahu saja, pintu itu merupakan pintu menuju gudang dan loteng rumah Luhan. Pintu itu sudah lama tidak dirawat sehingga tampak lusuh dan bisa menjerit ketika Sehun menggesernya. Luhan semakin penasaran dan kembali mengintip; kali ini dari balik pintu._

 _"_ _Ayah…"_

 _Sehun terlihat menahan nafasnya._

 _"_ _Ayah, akan ada acara hari orang tua & murid hari minggu besok. Ibu tidak bisa datang. Kata ibu, ayah libur hari munggu besok, benar?"_

 _"_ _Benarkah? Kalau begitu ayah bisa datang pukul 10 pagi. Acaranya diadakan di ruang auditorium dan kelasku akan menampilkan pertunjukan menyanyi." Sehun meloncat loncat girang dari atas kasur lusuh tanpa memperdulikan debu dan berbagai macam kotoran berterbangan. Ia terlihat senang dan tampak berbicara kearah meja dengan mesin tik tua diatasnya._

 _"_ _Siap, bos!"_

 _Apa jangan jangan….. dengan gemetar, Luhan berlari menuruni tangga dan segera menyambar gagang telepon rumah. Ia bahkan gemetar ketika menekan nomer orang yang akan di teleponnya._

 _"_ _Yifan hyung, aku butuh bantuanmu. Ini tentang Sehun."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Dari hasil test kejiwaan Sehun, ia tidak hanya mengalami amnesia reanterograde tetapi ia juga positif mengidap skizofrenia._ _Kondisi ini menyebabkan_ _Sehun_ _mengalami delusi, halusinasi, pikiran kacau, dan perubahan perilaku. Oleh karena itu, penderita skizofrenia sulit dalam berinteraksi secara sosial dan beraktivitas sehari-hari._ _"_ _Vonis dari Yifan membuat Luhan merinding. Ternyata ketakutannya selama ini menjadi kenyataan._

 _"_ _Tapi, disekolahnya, Sehun mempunyai teman. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah merasa kesulitan ketika berinteraksi secara sosial di sekolahnya. Ia juga–"_

 _"_ _Ia pasti mempunyai teman khayalan. Apa ia pernah menceritakan tentang Jimin dan Taehyung?" Yifan memotong ucapan Luhan dengan cepat. Luhan nampak berpikir kemudian menangguk. Yifan juga ikutan mengangguk._

 _"_ _Seandainya waktu itu aku tidak mengundur waktu tunangan kami. Aku benar benar bodoh hyung! Aku bodoh!" Luhan terus menjerit sambil menjambak rambutnya, membuat beberapa helai surai kehitaman itu rontok. Yifan yang melihat teman seperjuangannya terpuruk langsung memeluk Luhan dan berusaha menenangkannya._

 _"_ _Kau tidak bodoh Luhan-ah, waktu yang menentukan segalanya." Kata Yifan. Dokter tinggi itu terus memeluk Luhan dan mengelus elus punggungnya. Tatapan matanya menerawang keatas. Yifan pikir, Luhan bukanlah satu satunya yang terhakimi dan mendapat hukuman disini. Bahkan Luhan tidak bersalah karena ia telah kehilangan Sehun. Memang bukan secara harfiah, tapi tetap saja!_

 _"_ _Hyung, aku akan membuat kehidupan yang lebih baru bagi Sehun setelah ini, aku janji._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _"_** ** _Orang tuamu harus belajar menghargai. Ini kasus biasa, kau bisa temui aku sepulang sekolah di halte dekat TK Hongdae. Itu dekat rumahmu kan? Dan ingat, kau tidak boleh memberitahukannya pada siapapun. Kau boleh keluar sekarang."_**

 ** _Oke ini agak aneh. Darimana ia tahu letak rumahku? Kita baru saja bertemu. Walau semua ini sedikit membingungkan, aku turuti saja apa perintahnya. Pulang sekolah dan ia akan menemuiku di halte dekat TK Hongdae._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kau pasti haus."_**

 ** _Wah, bagaimana dia tahu kalau aku sangat haus? Dan dia memberikanku sekaleng susu strawberry. Bagaimana ia tahu minuman kesukaanku? Tanpa sedikitpun rasa curiga aku menerima pemberiannya._**

THE END


	2. Explanation Chapter

PENJELASAN

Hay hay! Disini gua bukan mau ngelanjutin chapter selanjutnya, tapi gua mau ngejelasin alur cerita yang mungkin sebagian dari kalian ga ngerti. Pertama, alur cerita ini sebenernya mundur. Diawal cerita sebenernya itu kejadian setelah _flashback_ yang ada di chapter terakhir. Jadi, sebenernya Luhan itu tunangannya Sehun. Cuman gara gara Luhan ngulur waktu pertunangannya, Sehun sama orang tuanya balik ke Daegu buat bikin persiapan. nanti Luhannya nyusul, gitu. Tapi orang tuanya Sehun kecelakaan dan mereka meninggal.

Kedua, Sehun kena benturan dan trauma kepala bikin dia _Amnesia_ _Reanterograde_. _Amnesia_ _reanterograde_ itu ingatannya muter ke belakang gitu. Jadi, dia ngafalin orang dalam jangka yang lama banget tapi kayak kaset _roll_ _film_ yang diputer balik. Dia nggak ingat sama sekali sama Luhan. Tapi, semenjak Sehun hidup bareng Luhan, dia mulai ingat tuh. Dia juga ingat sama orang tuanya. Terus setelah dia kira kira ingatannya balik lagi lagi, ternyata dia juga mengidap _skizofrenia_. Dia jadi berhalusinasi gitu kalo disekolahnya, dia punya temen yang namanya Jimin sama Taehyung. mereka berdua selalu kemana mana. Di sekolah, Sehun sebenernya ga punya temen. Kan dia ga inget siapa temen temennya. Gua juga udah ngasih _hint_ kayak di kalimat:

 _Kami bersahabat bertiga. aku, Jimin dan satu lagi anak laki laki berwajah tirus yang kemana mana selalu berada di samping Jimin secara harfiah; Taehyung_

 **Bertiga doang, kan Sehun ngga ingat siapa nama temen temennya.**

 _Pada akhirnya aku hanya akan membawa kue tart ukuran besar itu dan akan memberikannya pada temanku di kelas. Tentu aku mengundang Jimin dan Taehyung. tanpa diundang pun pasti mereka akan menyerbu duluan kue yang aku bawa._

 **Jimin dan Taehyung bakal dateng tanpa diundang? Yaiyalah, mereka kan cuman halusinasinya Sehun.**

Dia juga berhalusinasi kalo kedua orang tuanya masih hidup. Karena dia ingatannya muter ke belakang, dia ingat orang tuanya pas hari orang tua & murid. Nah disitu dia mulai berhalusinasi kalo dia bisa ngomong sama orang tuanya, padahal dia ada di rumah Luhan. Nah, sebenernya yang nonton Sehun pas hari orang tua murid itu khayalan tentang ayahnya.

Setelah Luhan ngebawa Sehun ke temennya, si Seokjin, akhirnya Luhan tau kalo Sehun punya _skizofrenia_. Terus Luhan pengen bikin Sehun ingat lagi siapa dirinya. Caranya, dia ngebalikin lagi Sehun ke rumah aslinya yang kosong. Nah ingatannya Sehun mulai balik lagi ke hari ulang tahun pernikahan kedua orang tuanya.

Gua ngasih _hint_ :

 _Aku sudah melakukan berbagai cara untuk mendapatkan perhatian mereka dan mencoba untuk dapat 'Terlihat' di depan mereka. Salah satunya adalah ketika…._

 _Aku menunggu dan terus menunggu. Bahkan tanda tanda seperti suara ban mobil mereka berputar kesini saja tidak terdengar. Ah, mungkin mereka pulang terlambat._ _ **Sudah biasa**_ _._

 _Pagi harinya aku terbangun karena karena suara alarm yang sudah kuatur di ponselku. Aku terbangun dan melihat kue tart itu tidak berubah dari posisinya dan belum tersentuh sama sekali. Itu artinya mereka tidak pulang sama sekali sampai aku tertidur disini._ _ **SENDIRIAN**_ _._ _Sebenarnya itu bukan masalah bagiku. Maksudku, aku sudah terbiasa ditinggal seperti ini. Tapi kali ini mereka menyakiti hatiku._

Nah, ketiga, Luhan ngejalanin rencananya buat bikin Sehun ingat lagi sama dia. Yaitu dengan rencana buat menculik Sehun. Disitu gua ngasih _hint_ kalo Sehun mau pindah ke sekolah internasional di Busan, sebenernya yang mau memindahkan Sehun itu yaa si Luhan. Bukan ke sekolah internasional, tapi ke panti rehabilitasi. Luhan jadi ngikutin permainannya Sehun. Jadi mereka sama sama ada di bidang permainan yang sama. Luhan pengen bikin seolah olah itu nyata buat Sehun.

 _Hint_ :

 _Bisa saja sih aku langsung pindah. kalian tahu maksudku, Uang bicara segalanya. Tapi proses kepindahan itu yang harus melibatkan salah satu dari orang tuaku. Dan tentu saja wali kelas sialanku itu terus menanyai tentang kemana orang tua-ku disaat aku akan pindah sekolah. rasanya aku ingin merobek bibir guru itu dengan sebilah pisau._

 **Iyalah, dia gabisa pindah. Kepala sekolahnya juga bingung, kan orang tuanya Sehun udah meninggal.**

 _Pemanggang roti itu berbunyi. Berarti sudah lewat dua menit dan rotinya sudah matang. Sehun mengambil dua lembar roti itu dan menaruhnya diatas piring. Kira kira dua sendok makan selai strawberry dan krim keju diatas roti panggang itu bisa menganjal perutnya sampai waktu istirahat nanti. Ia sarapan ditemani dengan keheningan._ _ **Sudah biasa.**_

 **Sehun sarapan sendiri karena emang di rumahnya ngga ada siapa siapa.**

 _"_ _Jimin-ie, kau tahu sekolah kita akan kedatangan seorang guru konseling baru pukul sembilan nanti?"_

 _Taehyung mengalihkan pembicaran. Gaya bicaranya terkesan sangat manja di depan Jimin._ _ **Sudah biasa**_ _. Sehun mulai penasaran sekarang._

 _"_ _Iyakah? Apakah ia akan menggantikan guru konseling magang tidak profesional itu?"_

 _Sekolah ini akan mempunyai guru baru. Itu baru hal yang_ _ **tidak biasa**_ _._

 **Sehun udah mulai ingat siapa Luhan disitu.**

 _Sehun akhirnya bicara karena penasaran._

 _"_ _Dia pernah bekerja di sekolahku saat SMP—."_

 _Taehyung menerawang keatas, sepertinya ia sedang mencoba untuk memutar kembali ingatannya. "Aku tidak ingat mempunyai guru seperti dia. Karena seingatku aku ini anak baik dan tidak pernah berurusan dengan psikolog seperti dia."_

 _"_ _Apa yang kau maksud Xi Luhan Songsaenim?"_

 **Itu ingatannya Sehun pas SMP. Emang iya, Luhan jadi guru di dua sekolah karena emang Sehun ketemu Luhan itu pas SMP dan itu pas Luhan lagi magang**

 _"_ _Taehyung-ssi! kita bertemu lagi. kau masih berpacaran dengan Jimin?" ujar lelaki itu dengan semangat._

 **Disini, Luhan mulai memainkan perannya. Dia pura pura kenal dan antusias sama temen khayalannya Sehun.**

 _"_ _Bagaimana aku melupakan wajah kedua orang tuamu yang memarahimu karena kau ketahuan berciuman bersama Jimin saat pelajaran kosong di kelas?"_

 **Ini sebenernya kenangan Luhan sama Sehun. Tapi Luhan sedikit bohong tentang orang tuanya Sehun yang dateng terus marah.**

 _Aku terus memperhatikan kedua bahu Jimin yang mulai menghilang dari balik daun pintu berwarna putih itu._

 **Gua sengaja ngga nyelipin kalimat kalo Jimin dan Taehyung itu ngebuka pintu. Hahahahaha**

 _"_ _Pertama. selama kau membutuhkanku dan masih mempunyai keterkaitan denganku, kau bisa memanggilku dengan honorifiks 'Hyung' di belakang namaku. Aku tidak suka di panggil dengan embel embel 'Songsaenim'. aku terdengar sangat tua jika kau menyebutku begitu. Aku tidak terlalu tua seperti yang kau bayangkan. Hanya ketika kau masih membutuhkanku dan setelah semuanya selesai kita anggap kita tidak saling kenal."_

 **Pernah ga kepikiran, mana ada orang yang baru kenal tiba tiba pengen langsung dipanggil dengan panggilan akrab? Apalagi dia guru. Abaikan kalimat yang paling akhirnya. Itu pengecoh hahahaha**

 _"_ _Kedua. Selama kau membutuhkanku dan masih mempunyai keterkaitan denganku, kau tidak boleh menceritakan tentang semua yang kau alami kepada siapapun. Kau di larang keras membicarakan tentang diriku kepada teman, sahabat atau bahkan kepada kedua orang tuamu sekalipun. Hanya cukup kita berdua yang tahu."_

 **Itu biar semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Luhan sebenernya tau kalo Sehun itu ga punya temen. Dia cuman takut kalo dia tiba tiba cerita sama orang yang ga dikenalnya gara gara Sehun suka berhalusinasi. Makanya dia pengen ngejaga Sehun.**

 _"_ _Keempat. setelah semua urusan selesai, anggap saja kau tidak pernah bertemu denganku dan melupakan semua kejadian yang telah aku lakukan padamu. Kau akan menjadi seseorang yang baru, yang telah bahagia dan lebih bahagia dari sebelumnya. Mengerti?"_

 **Itu emang tujuan Luhan yang sebenernya. Ngebuat hidup Sehun lebih baru, dan lebih bahagia. Coba kalian cek lagi** ** _flashback_** **di chapter terakhir.**

 _Aku mulai menceritakan semuanya. Semuanya tentang kehidupanku dari awal aku lahir. Tentang kedua orang tuaku yang sangat sibuk, aku yang sering di tinggal sendiri di rumah, kejadian saat ulang tahun pernikahan, kejadian saat hari orang tua & murid, dan juga aku keceplosan bicara tentang aku yang baru tahu jika Jimin dan Taehyung ternyata berpacaran._

 **Itu semua ingatan Sehun yang udah balik. Taehyung sama Jimin itu representasi dari kenangan Luhan sama Sehun dulu.**

 _"_ _Orang tuamu harus belajar menghargai. Ini kasus biasa, kau bisa temui aku sepulang sekolah di halte dekat TK Hongdae. Itu dekat rumahmu kan? Dan ingat, kau tidak boleh memberitahukannya pada siapapun. Kau boleh keluar sekarang."_

 _Oke ini agak aneh. Darimana ia tahu letak rumahku? Kita baru saja bertemu. Walau semua ini sedikit membingungkan, aku turuti saja apa perintahnya. Pulang sekolah dan ia akan menemuiku di halte dekat TK Hongdae._

 **Yaiyalah Luhan tau rumahnya Sehun.**

 _Wah, bagaimana dia tahu kalau aku sangat haus? Dan dia memberikanku sekaleng susu strawberry. Bagaimana ia tahu minuman kesukaanku? Tanpa sedikitpun rasa curiga aku menerima pemberiannya._

 **Masa Luhan gatau apa minuman kesukaan tunangannya sendiri? Mustahil.**

Nah, ketiga, Luhan udah mulai ngejalanin misinya. Dia ngehipnotis Sehun dan ngebawa alam sadarnya buat mimpi hal yang aneh. Ingat kan, kalo Luhan itu seorang _psychologist_? Padahal Sehun cuman mimpi pas udah hari ke 6 diculik di dalem rumahnya Luhan.

Ingat ini?...

 _Dimana aku? Disini gelap. Sangat gelap dan mencekam. Aku berteriak teriak seperti orang gila untuk meminta bantuan. Disini benar benar gelap dan aku takut akan kegelapan. Aku terus berteriak histeris karena ketakutan namun rasanya mulutku tidak mau terbuka. Siapapun tolong aku!_

 _Tunggu, aku bisa bergerak. Perlahan aku bisa merasakan lantai dan tembok yang dingin sedang mengelilingiku. Tadinya aku tidak bisa merasakan apa apa._

 _"_ _Halo! Apa ada yang mendengarkanku? Tolong aku, disini gelap. Aku takut kegelapan." Aku kembali mencoba berteriak dan itu berhasil. Akhirnya aku bisa mengeluarkan suara, tapi aku tidak mendengar suara apapun atau suara seorangpun di dalam sini kecuali gema dari suaraku sendiri._

 _Aku terus merangkak dan mencoba keluar dari tempat ini. Aku menggunakan lututku untuk berjalan sambil meraba raba dinding dan lantai seperti orang buta. Sumpah, disini sangat gelap dan… tunggu! Aku pikir aku berjalan memutar karena aku tidak dapat menemukan jalan keluarnya._

 _Ah! Ada seberkas cahaya putih yang tertangkap oleh mataku. Sedikit menyilaukan memang dan aku harus menyipitkan mataku yang sudah sipit ini guna memfokuskan penglihatanku. Samar samar aku mendengar suara tangis seorang wanita. Wanita itu terus sesengguukan dan suaranya seperti tertahan oleh sesuatu. Aku juga samar samar bisa mendengar suara sirine ambulans yang mengaung ngaung setelah suara tangis wanita itu._

 _Tak lama, cahaya putih itu berubah menjadi merah. Lebih tepatnya berkedip kedip merah seperti terkena jilatan cahaya sirine ambulans. Karena penasaran, ku putuskan untuk berjalan menuju cahaya itu hingga akhirnya aku menemukan jalan keluar._

 _Seorang wanita paruh baya mengenakan seragam kantor dengan rok span pendek terlihat sedang sesenggukan di pundak seorang pria paruh baya begitu aku tiba di ujung lorong gelap itu. keduanya sangat familiar dalam kehidupanku. Tak jauh dari tempat kedua orang itu menangis, ada sebuah ambulans besar berwarna putih dan beberapa petugas medis. Aku penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi tapi aku urung untuk menghampiri ke tempat kejadian._

 _Wanita itu terus menangis sambil memegang sebuah name tag berwarna emas. Tunggu dulu sebentar. Aku rasa aku mengenal kedua orang itu. itu ayah dan ibu. Lalu name tag yang di pegang ibu itu bertuliskan namaku diatasnya. OH SE HOON._

 _Aku berjalan perlahan melewati orang tuaku yang sedang menangis untuk melihat lihat. Tak lama mataku menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil. Siapa pula seonggok mayat yang ditutupi kertas koran itu? aku bisa melihat salah satu bagian tangan kanannya yang menyembul keluar. Tangan kanan itu sudah berubah menjadi biru dan ada jam tangan rolex mahal melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Mungkin mayat itu mati kedinginan sampai tangannya membiru seperti itu._

 _Mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali saat baru sadar ada keanehan pada semua ini. Jam tangan rolex?_

 _Aku segera menyadari sesuatu saat kulihat pergelangan tanganku. Oh demi tuhan ini mustahil! jam tangan rolex dengan model yang sama dan yang paling menakutkan adalah mengetahui fakta bahwa sekarang diriku ternyata tembus pandang._

 _Oh tidak ini sangat tidak bagus, sangat tidak bagus. Aku beralih dari tempat mayat itu berada untuk berlari menuju kedua orang tuaku yang perlahan sudah memasuki mobil mereka dan bersiap pergi. Aku terus mencoba berlari tapi kedua kakiku tiba tiba terasa berat dan semakin berat. Semakin aku mencoba untuk berlari semakin aku bisa merasakan kakiku seolah tersedot ke bawah hingga akhirnya aku tersedot ke dalam tanah._

Sehun mimpi begitu dan selanjutnya dia dipulangin lagi sama Luhan ke rumahnya. Dia sepeti biasa, berhalusinasi kalo orang tuanya ada dan jadi sayang sama Sehun. Dan soal Jimin sama Taehyung yang tau tentang Sehun mati dibunuh itu, jadi sebenernya gua pernah baca kalo misalnya orang yang punya skizofrenia itu halusinasinya bisa ikut kebawa kalo udah hypnoterapi. Nah makan semua kejadian yang dialami sama Sehun, Jimin sama Taehyung tau.

Akhirnya, Sehun pindah ke panti rehabilitasi. Gua ngasih _hint_ kalo misalnya Sehun lagi ngomong sendiri pas mau ngurus kepindahan di kalimat;

 _"_ _A-apa kau serius?" Jimin berteriak histeris dan membuat beberapa siswa di cafetaria memandang ke arah meja kami dengan tatapan bingung. Death glare yang ku berikan cukup membuatnya diam setelahnya._

 **Sebenernya beberapa siswa itu ngeliat ke arah mejanya Sehun kan? Bukan ke arah Jimin yang berteriak. Siswa itu ngeliatin Sehun yang lagi ngomong sendiri di mejanya.**

 _"_ _Sehun-ah, kau bisa mulai pamitan kepada guru dan teman temanmu besok." Kata ketua yayasan. Pria gendut itu terus mengusap usap pucuk kepalaku. Dan aku kembali mengangguk tanpa bersuara._

Ohiya, entah ini nyambung apa engga, gua bikin _mind blow_ dengan cara ngebuat scene dimana Sehun dapet telepon dari ayahnya kalo misalnya soal kepindahannya udah diurus, padahal itu dari ketua yayasan. Mana mungkin orang mati bisa nelpon? Si ketua yayasan ini udah tau alasan kepindahan Sehun dari Luhan. Dia juga ikut berperan dalam permainannya Luhan dan Sehun. Ya walaupun cuman sedikit. Mana mungkin sih ketua yayasan sekolah gatau alasan kenapa muridnya mau pindah gitu aja. Nah yang dipeluk Sehun itu juga sebenernya si ketua yayasan itu.

Nah abis dari itu, dia cerita kan, sama pembaca kalo dia ada di rumahnya Luhan? Itu sebenernya dia lagi ngomong sendiri. Pembaca juga diajak balik lagi ke ingatannya Sehun tentang mimpi akibat _hypnoteraphy_ di rumahnya Luhan

Hint :

 ** _Dimana aku? Disini gelap. Sangat gelap dan mencekam. Aku berteriak teriak seperti orang gila untuk meminta bantuan. Disini benar benar gelap dan aku takut akan kegelapan. Aku terus berteriak histeris karena ketakutan namun rasanya mulutku tidak mau terbuka. Siapapun tolong aku!_**

 ** _Tunggu, aku bisa bergerak. Perlahan aku bisa merasakan lantai dan tembok yang dingin sedang mengelilingiku. Tadinya aku tidak bisa merasakan apa apa._**

 ** _"_** ** _Halo! Apa ada yang mendengarkanku? Tolong aku, disini gelap. Aku takut kegelapan." Aku kembali mencoba berteriak dan itu berhasil. Akhirnya aku bisa mengeluarkan suara, tapi aku tidak mendengar suara apapun atau suara seorangpun di dalam sini kecuali gema dari suaraku sendiri._**

 _Oh tidak, kepalaku sakit saat mengingatnya.._

 ** _Aku terus merangkak dan mencoba keluar dari tempat ini. Aku menggunakan lututku untuk berjalan sambil meraba raba dinding dan lantai seperti orang buta. Sumpah, disini sangat gelap dan… tunggu! Aku pikir aku berjalan memutar karena aku tidak dapat menemukan jalan keluarnya._**

 ** _Ah! Ada seberkas cahaya putih yang tertangkap oleh mataku. Sedikit menyilaukan memang dan aku harus menyipitkan mataku yang sudah sipit ini guna memfokuskan penglihatanku. Samar samar aku mendengar suara tangis seorang wanita. Wanita itu terus sesengguukan dan suaranya seperti tertahan oleh sesuatu. Aku juga samar samar bisa mendengar suara sirine ambulans yang mengaung ngaung setelah suara tangis wanita itu._**

 _Sial! Semua ini menggangguku…_

 ** _Tak lama, cahaya putih itu berubah menjadi merah. Lebih tepatnya berkedip kedip merah seperti terkena jilatan cahaya sirine ambulans. Karena penasaran, ku putuskan untuk berjalan menuju cahaya itu hingga akhirnya aku menemukan jalan keluar._**

 ** _Seorang wanita paruh baya mengenakan seragam kantor dengan rok span pendek terlihat sedang sesenggukan di pundak seorang pria paruh baya begitu aku tiba di ujung lorong gelap itu. keduanya sangat familiar dalam kehidupanku. Tak jauh dari tempat kedua orang itu menangis, ada sebuah ambulans besar berwarna putih dan beberapa petugas medis. Aku penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi tapi aku urung untuk menghampiri ke tempat kejadian._**

 ** _Wanita itu terus menangis sambil memegang sebuah name tag berwarna emas. Tunggu dulu sebentar. Aku rasa aku mengenal kedua orang itu. itu ayah dan ibu. Lalu name tag yang di pegang ibu itu bertuliskan namaku diatasnya. OH SE HOON._**

 ** _Aku berjalan perlahan melewati orang tuaku yang sedang menangis untuk melihat lihat. Tak lama mataku menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil. Siapa pula seonggok mayat yang ditutupi kertas koran itu? aku bisa melihat salah satu bagian tangan kanannya yang menyembul keluar. Tangan kanan itu sudah berubah menjadi biru dan ada jam tangan rolex mahal melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Mungkin mayat itu mati kedinginan sampai tangannya membiru seperti itu._**

 ** _Mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali saat baru sadar ada keanehan pada semua ini. Jam tangan rolex?_**

 _TIDAK! Ini tidak boleh berlanjut…_

 ** _Aku segera menyadari sesuatu saat kulihat pergelangan tanganku. Oh demi tuhan ini mustahil ! jam tangan rolex dengan model yang sama dan yang paling menakutkan adalah mengetahui fakta bahwa sekarang diriku ternyata tembus pandang._**

 ** _Oh tidak ini sangat tidak bagus, sangat tidak bagus. Aku beralih dari tempat mayat itu berada untuk berlari menuju kedua orang tuaku yang perlahan sudah memasuki mobil mereka dan bersiap pergi. Aku terus mencoba berlari tapi kedua kakiku tiba tiba terasa berat dan semakin berat. Semakin aku mencoba untuk berlari semakin aku bisa merasakan kakiku seolah tersedot ke bawah hingga akhirnya aku tersedot ke dalam tanah._**

 _TIDAK!_

 _"_ _Sehun-ie, kau baik baik saja, sayang?"_

DAN SEBENERNYA ITU AKHIR DARI CERITA YANG SESUNGGUHNYA. Coba kalian tebak lagi itu perkataannya siapa dan sebenernya Sehun ada dimana. Kalo kalian baca bener bener _hint hint_ yang gua kasih, kalian bakalan nangkep maksud dari cerita ini. Bener bener ribet gua ngejelasin begini astaga jesus /cries/ otak gua jadi muter muter lagi buat ngejelasin maksud yang sebenernya. Maapin yaaak. Maklum namanya juga author pemula baru coba coba bikin twist ending dan hal hal yang berbau mind blowing.


End file.
